Spider-Man Pleasant Hill
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: What happens when Great Power and Great Responsibility meet the powers of Omnipotence? When The Spider is father to seven of the most powerful things in the universe and he is married to top it off. Co-Written with GreyKing46 Spider-Man X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Pleasant Hill Spider**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

"Okay, so we've had: Deadpool, Star Wars, Dr Doom, Spider-Man, DC, Ben 10, Picking Up Girls In A Dungeon...What's left?" Ghost asked his friend listing off the various stories they had gone too.

"... Looks like Spidey again." Grey deadpanned as he looked at a script

"Again? Isn't there a hundred stories based on them?" Catherine asked

"True, but he IS the poster boy of Marvel." Luna sighed

"Mind if I have a butchers?" Ghost asked

"To be fair Spidey is awesome and there are a million things you can do with him." Grey argued, reading the paper... and smiling "And this one is... kinda sweet. You want to read this one out Catherine?" He asked, passing the page to the blonde

"Sure." Catherine answered as she began to read it as her husband had the Infinity Gems in his hands

"One day when Peter arrived at the Helicarrier, when Maria Hill was bonding with the sentient Cosmic Cube called Korbik, the Infinity Gems just happen to be delivered at the same time. And then... Korbik makes the gems, her sisters, alive like she was. And they chose Peter as their father."

"Awe...That is nice...Hang about...According to this...This universe doesn't HAVE Infinity Gems." Ghost pointed out in the "Uh-Oh" section of the script.

"Then how...? Ghost..." Catherine asked then pointed to the Infinity Gems in his hands

"Okay...Bye-bye Infinity Gems." Ghost sighed and sent the Gems into that universe.

"... You took the Infinity Gems from that world?" Grey deadpanned in disbelief

"Don't be ridiculous...Don't you remember when we went to the Bill's Goddess Universe I found the Infinity Gauntlet? You used it and it turned to dust?" Ghost answered "All that remained were the gems."

Grey just sighed, pressing play

*Into the Story*

Peter Parker hummed as he drove through New York... along the walls... he was in the high-tech, wall crawling, flying new version of the Spider-Mobile

"Okay, Rhino and Electro are taken care of; Kraven is in lock up..." Peter began to list off his Rogue's Gallery who are incarcerated or are still active. "And I've got that meeting in the next fifteen minutes."

...

"Crap!" Peter yelled, shifting the Spider-Mobile into its flight mode and flying off

"Can't be late, can't be late, can't be LATE!" Peter panicked as he set the Spider-Mobile to auto-pilot and began to change into his civilian clothes

The Spider-Mobile soon landed on the SHIELD Helicarrier ten minutes later and Peter Parker, head of Parker Industries, came running out of the cockpit, struggling to pull his suit jacket on properly "I... I'm here for my meeting with SHIELD Director Maria Hill." He said to a SHIELD agent, hands on his knees as he gave a few deep breaths

"I take it you were preoccupied with other responsibilities?" the agent asked

"Yeah...But I'm here now." Peter answered as he composed himself

"I'll go inform Director Hill now." the agent spoke going inside the room.

Peter sighed, slumping in the chair "I'm surprised I made it." He whispered

*Meanwhile, deep inside the Helicarrier*

"Director." some agents spoke to attention as they guarded a prisoner. They parted ways to allow the Director access.

The current Director of SHIELD: Maria Hill. A just and determined leader as Nick Fury and just as determined. She was a tanned skin woman, brown pixie cut hair with strong brown eyes, she wore the regulated SHIELD uniform: A skin tight blue bodysuit with silver shin-guards and bracers, a silver belt with a gun holster, a silver leg holster and finally black boots. All of this was concealing her well toned and well defined body for misdirection.

And the skin tight suits and silver buckles and straps? It emphasised her thin, leith and curvy body and her large C-Cup, borderline D-Cup breasts.

Maria was sat on a small child's bed, a small daughter laying under the covers with Maria reading the girl a story

"And then the Huntress married the Princess and they lived happily ever after." Maria finished the story.

The girl cheered happily, clapping lightly "That was a great story Mummy!" She cheered lightly

"Err... Director Hill?" The agent repeated

"What is it?" Maria asked looking up, still with the book in her hands

"M... Mister Parker is here to see you for your meeting." He flinched nervously at Maria's angry stare

"Mister Parker?" the girl asked kindly

Maria looked at her watch "He's early." Then she looked at the girl "I'll be back later, okay?" she smiled

"Okay mummy." the girl nodded

Maria nodded and left the room after she tucked the girl in, heading upstairs. As soon as Maria was out of the room the girl grinned and jumped out of the bed, following her apparent mother at a distance. But as she left she stopped and looked at the agent "Do not tell my mother." She said with the same serious tone her mother did, before running after her mother and keeping in the shadows

As Maria walked to the meeting room, her daughter crept up behind her. But Maria had arrived to the meeting room where she greeted Peter with respect.

"Mr Parker." she nodded, taking his hand and shaking it

"Miss Hill." Peter nodded with a small smile

The girl's eyes widened, her eyes glistening as she stared at them. What she saw where big, pushing pink love hearts around the two as they blushed and smiled loving at each other... and she giggled, grinning happily

Now many of you are probably wonder about this girl as Maria Hill does not have a daughter; and you would be right.

In fact this child was actually Kobik, she was a sentient Cosmic Cube that SHIELD had found before she was taken by HYDRA.

But she became human... kind of. Her body was basically energy but it worked like a real one. Light shone on her, revealing her form

She was a small girl with long black hair and brown/blue eyes. She was dressed in a pink pyjama shirt and ankle length pyjama bottoms

And since her joining with SHIELD, she has been looking up to Maria like a mother and seeing her with Peter made her think of him like a possible father.

Plus the fact she was essentially a little girl she was seeing her, single, mother with an attractive man and drew to a conclusion she wanted

'Please let them get together. They look perfect together.' She smiled

She saw them turn around and walk away... and she followed, giggling to herself lightly

"So; what did you want to talk to me about Director Hill?" Peter asked respectfully

"A partnership between SHIELD and Parker Industries, you providing us with the newest and most advanced tech beyond what you normally sell to the public and we pay you handsomely." Maria offered but that wasn't what Kobik heard

What Kobik heard was this: "A marriage proposal. You and I will wed." Upon hearing this Kobik giggled happily with a bright smile

"A partnership..." Peter mulled it over. True he'd be helping SHIELD...And the resources would be a virtuous cycle: More resources, more research, upgrades and quantity will increase, sell to SHIELD and increase productivity and all the while he would be helping everyone in the world.

"Fine. Just no weapons. My company does NOT make weapons." Peter said, giving a slight counter offer. And again, the sentient cosmic cube heard it differently

"I accept. We will be Mr and Mrs Parker within the week." She heard

She cheered loudly making everyone in the hallway stop and turn to her

"Uh-oh..." Kobik gulped looking at the SHIELD agents and the doors behind her opened revealing her mother.

And she was her mother's famous frown and she knew she was in big trouble

"S-Sorry mummy..." Kobik shrunk down in her gaze.

"... What are you doing out of bed?" Was all Maria asked and she said it in a calm, controlled voice and that made the girl even more nervous.

"... You have a daughter?" Peter asked, rubbing the back of his neck and that's when Kobik saw hope... She ran past her mother and up to Peter where she hugged his leg tightly, hiding behind him

"This is Kobik...And in a sense...Yes. She IS my daughter. One I thought went to bed before the meeting began." Maria answered calmly and collectively

"I... wanted to meet Daddy." She whimpered, hugging Peter's leg

"Err...D-Daddy? Wh-Why would she call me "Daddy"?" Peter gulped

"I don't know." Maria frowned

"Cause you were talking about getting married...I heard you." Kobik answered honestly...albeit with a slight exaggeration of reality

"... What?" The two asked

"I heard that you were marrying my mum...I was just excited." Kobik answered

"... When did we say that?" Peter blinked

"She has an overactive imagination. Kobik, WHY did you leave your room?" Maria answered

"I wasn't sleepy and I wanted to see what you were doing Mummy... and then I saw Daddy!" She smiled, smuggling her head into Peter's leg

"...All perfectly logical." Peter shrugged with a sigh, seeing a "child's logic". "Kobik sees and hears you with me; she imagines that we're together or going to be."

"... How do you understand children so well?" Maria deadpanned lightly

"Daddy! Can we go play?" Kobik smiled up at Peter, grinning happily

"Well...Can we?" Peter chuckled lightly

Maria was silent... and couldn't help but nod

"YAY! Come on Daddy!" Kobik cheered and began to pull Peter along with her.

"Want to come and join us?" Peter asked

"... Best to keep her safe." she nodded, following him

"YAY! Mummy AND Daddy." Kobik smiled

"You better pay me back for this." Maria spoke

"You've got Parker Industries working alongside you." Peter answered "Plus this is YOUR daughter." He whispered so Kobik didn't hear them

"Fine..." Maria sighed

"Can we play the hiding game?" Kobik asked

"Oh? You mean hide and seek?" Peter smiled "Sure, why not?"

"Yay! I'll hide, daddy can seek for us." Kobik smiled

"Very well." Maria smiled lightly, giving in to Kobik's naivety

Kobik cheered, Peter covering his eyes and the little girl ran off

"So... what's the deal with her?" Peter asked

"That's classified." Maria answered "Find me and I'll tell you."

"Oh...like playing games? Okay then." Peter smiled as he began to count off "Ten, a hundred or a thousand?"

"Usually fifty." Maria walked off.

But Peter's mind began to wander as he counted

"Who was this girl, Kobik? What is Maria hiding? And WHY does Kobik consider him her father?" These were just some of the questions that were floating around in his mind

Plus the ideas of Maria and 'playing games' flashed in his mind

'Oh my god...I am such a pervert...' He thought with a blush "Dang I forgot my place."

*with Kobik*

"Okay...where to hide, where to hide..." She muttered to herself as she looked for a good spot.

But as she ran into a room, which was a lab, she saw six gems lying on a table behind defences

"This is a good place...Huh...? What're these?" She wondered in naive curiosity.

She walked over, the defences turning to sand and falling to the floor as she looked at the stones. And she felt... Strange. Like they were siblings

"Who are you...? Are you family?" she asked the gems as they seemed to respond to her

And so her hands began to glow, as did her eyes and then the gems

The gems began to take shape. Each one of a child, they seemed to be the same size as Kobik, with one of them being smaller.

The green gem transformed into a girl with long green hair and green eyes. She was wearing a small robe of purple and red with a gold lightning bolt. She was the smallest of the group.

The red gem transformed into a boy with red eyes and short red hair. He was wearing a blue tunic with silver accents and deep blue trousers. He looked like the oldest.

The orange gem transformed into another boy with shoulder length orange hair and orange eyes. He was wearing a light brown robe with a green scarf/cloak.

The purple gem transformed into an older girl, a similar age as the red haired boy; but she had purple eyes and purple hair tied in a ponytail. Her clothes looked like light blue overalls and a white shirt.

The yellow gem transformed into the last boy, somewhat younger than the orange haired boy, but his eyes were yellow and yellow short hair like Ben Reilly's. His costume was a grey hooded vest with a blue long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

And finally the last gem, the blue gem; transformed into a blue long haired girl with glistening blue eyes. She was wearing a full silver bodysuit with navy blue markings on her: sides, arms and legs.

"Hello." Kobik smiled

"Hmm..." the green haired girl hid behind her "brother"

"Who...Who are you?" The oldest boy asked

"What have you done to us?" the purple girl asked

"I... think we're siblings or something." Kobik smiled

"We're...siblings?" the yellow haired boy asked

"I think...When she glowed...She gave us physical forms..." The blue haired girl answered "That's why we're here now."

"... Do you want to meet Daddy?" She grinned

The youngest nodded with a timid smile along with the others who followed Kobik to find their "daddy"

*Back with Peter*

Peter was looking around the Helicarrier, amazed at the fact he was... well... He was playing hide and seek with the director of SHIELD and her daughter in the SHIELD Helicarrier

'I can't believe that this is happening...Playing "Hide and Seek" the Director of SHIELD and her daughter...This is going in my memory banks.' He thought.

He slipped into a room, looking around. Maria was a spy so she was probably hiding extremely well. He looked around... he could hear something...

"I doubt that's Maria..." He gulped turning around

But as he looked around he saw something in the top corner of the room like light glancing off something that wasn't there... something using an invisibility device

"Think I found you Miss Hill." He smiled

"Darn." She frowned deactivating the cloaking mechanism and dropped to the ground. "Alright...What do you want to know?"

"Well... Who that girl actually is? I KNOW you couldn't have had that child since you would have been pregnant during or just before the famous Super Hero Civil War." Peter said simply

Maria sighed and looked at him "Alright...I'll tell you. But what I'm about to say, must NEVER be repeated. Understand?"

"Of course. I know the importance of a SHIELD level secret." Peter answered

Maria just looked at him with a disbelieving look

"I kept my secret about who I was for years." Peter answered

"... Who you are?" Maria frowned

"You know... Spidey's tech guy?" Peter laughed nervously; annoyed he nearly screwed himself over "You can trust me not to tell."

"...Fine. Kobik is a sentient Cosmic Cube. We discovered her before HYDRA could get their hands on her. And since then she has looked to me like her mother." Maria answered

"And she chose me as her dad because...?" He asked

Maria shrugged and sighed "I don't know. Maybe she likes you." She commented

"But why would she like me and you together?" Peter pushed, unable to help himself

"I'm not sure...Maybe it's something about you that's sparked something within her?" Maria answered 'Though I have to admit...You ARE easy on the eyes Peter...' She didn't say aloud

And she blinked in shock as she realised she thought that. She normally had better control than that!

"Are you alright?" Peter asked

"Huh? Yes, yes I'm fine." Maria answered

That was when four women were dragged inside by seven exited kids who where grinning excitedly

"What on earth?" Peter and Maria looked at the sight.

"Who're they?" Peter asked in utter confusion

"My siblings!" Kobik smiled, hugging him

"Hi Daddy!" The other children said

"My god they're multiplying." Peter's colour drained away.

"Kobik, explain." Maria spoke

"I found a room and it had gems in it and like me so I helped them and they're my siblings! We then went to find daddy and some of then found THEIR mummies!" The girl said in one breath

"Finding...I don't believe this...And did you say "Gems"?" Maria asked

"Gems...? As in..."Infinity Gems"?" Peter asked

"We did find them." He nodded

The four in question were Tigra, Mockingbird, Madam HYDRA and a cloaked figure.

Tigra: A human mutate that was given feline powers and tiger markings and fur. She has bright green eyes that look cat-like, wild and untamed orange hair flowing down to her lower back, and D-Cup sized breasts that were concealed under her SHIELD sanctioned uniform.

Mockingbird was a blonde in a skin-tight black suit with a white centre with black thigh high boots and gloves, a black wing-esque mask and a thick belt around her waist. She had a thin body and C-cup breasts

Madame Hydra was the former leader of HYDRA now in the custody of SHIELD, she was wearing a full green body suit with a green cloak, the mark of HYDRA was removed from her left upper arm, around her waist were two belts. Her eyes were as green as the colour of her long length hair and clothes; her D-Cup sized breasts showed quite a bit of cleavage from her bodysuit.

And finally the last figure, though her face was mostly covered, she was porcelain skinned with a kind smile and black hair that flowed down to her G-Cup sized bosom. Her cloak obscured her face as it draped down to her bare feet. In her hands she held the hands of one of the children: the green haired girl.

"Um...Sorry to ask this but...Who're you?" Peter asked the hooded figure

"Death." The figure smiled

"Death?" the group, except the kids asked

"Of course." Death smiled picking up the girl and cradled her in her arms.

The red boy was holding Tigra's hand; the orange child holding Mockingbird's and the blue one was trying to hug Madam Hydra's leg

"So why're WE here?" Madame Hydra asked as she tried to wrench her hand away from the yellow haired boy

"Because you're my Mummy!" The boy smiled up at her

"And we love you." the blue haired girl added

"Oh god..." the grownups groaned

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pleasant Hill Spider**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Predalienway: Here you go.

Roger9481: It's personal preference. If you don't like it fine. But do not condemn people who like stories with different perspectives.

The "kids" along with the adults went inside SHIELD's conference room, where they were still holding their respective "mother's" hands.

"Not that I'm being picky but...WHY have you chosen these four women as your mothers?" Peter asked

"They are our Mummies! They feel right!" The blue one smiled

"They feel right..." Maria sighed

"So...What do we call you?" Tigra asked stroking a child's head

"We...don't have one..." the red haired boy answered

"Can we have names please?" the blue haired girl smiled with puppy dog eyes.

"Alma. I think that suits you my dear." Death smiled cradling the green haired girl in her arms

"A-Alma?" The girl smiled

"Why Alma?" Madame Hydra asked

"Why not?" Death smiled

"Maia." Mockingbird spoke to the purple haired girl

"Thank you mummy!" the girl, now named "Maia" hugged her

"I think Caelin for you." Tigra answered to the red haired boy

"Awesome!" The now named Caelin answered

"Nothing snake themed!" Peter quickly said as he saw Madam Hydra about to say something

"Like I would!" She responded, to which the others looked at her with rolled eyes.

But none of them dropped their guards as she WAS Madam Hydra, and was VERY dangerous

"Machiko." Madame Hydra answered rubbing the blue haired girl ""Chi" for short."

"Thank you!" The girl smiled hugging her.

"I think Asher for you." Mockingbird spoke to the orange haired boy

"Thank you mother." Asher smiled

"And last but not least...Ren." Tigra answered talking to the yellow haired boy.

"Thank you." Ren answered

"This... is so weird." He nodded lightly

"You've no idea..." Maria sighed

"No it's not...We've just gotten a big family now." Kobik answered and she grinned, hugging Peter and Maria

"...Don't we have a say in this?" Madame Hydra asked

"Stop being a spoil sport. The kids are cute." Death smiled hugging Alma, who was acting like a baby in her arms

The green haired woman frowned at that

"Is it just me: or are we being calm about the fact that the personification of Death being right next to us?" Mockingbird asked

"I think we're still registering the whole 'kid' thing." Tigra admitted

"Very true..." Mockingbird answered

"We've got to get this sorted." Maria sighed

"Kiss!" Kobik cheered

"Huh?!" the collective, minus Death, spoke

"Who with who?" Peter joked

"ALL OF YOU!" the kids cheered

"I'm game." Death teased

"Oh god." Peter blinked "A kiss from Death...That's a new one."

"Inside. Now!" Maria ordered the children. "We need to talk."

"Awww!" They pouted, following Maria

"I just wanted a quiet life ruling HYDRA..." Madame Hydra sighed

"Doesn't that entail ruling the world?" Tigra raised her eyebrow

"...One can dream can they?" She responded "Who're you?" she asked pointing to Peter.

Peter looked shocked as in "I've been here for the last few hours and you JUST asked that?" To which Madame Hydra just shrugged. "Peter Parker."

"Head of Parker Industries?" She smirked

"Yes...But I overheard that bit about you being leader of HYDRA. I don't DO weapons!" Peter warned her

But she didn't say anything, she just began to walk towards him with a sway of her hips

"I...I err..." Peter gulped

"Get back here Madame Hydra!" Tigra ordered only for Death to stop her and Mockingbird from saying or doing anything

"Don't underestimate Mr Parker." Death smiled

"How about... I show you a good time?" Madam Hydra grinned before she pulled Peter into a kiss, smearing her green lipstick against his lips

"Hmm?!" Peter panicked...though he DID think "She has got soft lips."

"You...are you on her side or something?" Mockingbird asked

"No...But I DO like seeing this sort of thing." Death answered

Peter was beginning to worry; Madame Hydra hadn't let him go yet.

In fact she was forcing her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss as she grabbed his hair roughly and forced one of his hands onto her ass

'Oh...Shit! Is this rape?!' Peter thought in worry 'Right! Turn this around Parker!'

And so he squeezed her ass and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closely to his body

'Wh-What? I-I...I...Hmm...' Madame Hydra couldn't believe that her advances were now reversed, Peter was now DOMINATING her!

She smiled at the challenge, wrapping a leg around his waist and running both her hands through his hair and over his neck while kissing him even deeper

'Oh yeah?' Peter thought as his left hand fingers began to trace upwards to her ass through her dress and to her panties. His right hand was running through her long green hair. And he was leaning her backwards and kneading her ass.

"Is that legal?" Tigra asked tilting her head

"I dunno but it's arousing." Mockingbird answered

*With Maria*

Maria was standing with the kids, looking down at them with her signature frown

"I don't know what to say. I really don't." She began "You leave your room without permission. You make up a story about Peter and I getting married. And NOW you've brought to life the Infinity Gems!"

"You and him ARE getting married though!" Kobik frowned "And they're my siblings!"

"Kobik...I..." Maria knelt down to her "daughter's" level. "I...Am not SURE...If Peter feels that way about me. Two people can't get married without reason."

"He likes you! He likes all of you! I know!" She grinned

"I know it. I saw it." Ren raised his hand

"What?" Maria sighed

"I...I can see the future. As well as the past." Ren answered

"Awesome!" Kobik grinned

"How...Wait...Your basis is the Time Gem isn't it?" Maria sighed

"Uh-huh." Ren nodded

"Hmm..." Alma hid behind Chi.

"What's wrong with Alma?" Maria asked

The young Infinity Gem child whispered into her "older sister's" ear "She says "Can she go back to Mama Death please?"" Chi answered

"... Fine. Go ahead." Maria sighed

Alma rushed to Maria and hugged her, giving her a quick smile and then went to find Death.

"She's not much of a talker." Maria commented

"She's the youngest." Caelin answered "She's still kind of shy. And she's scared of her own power."

"Why?" Maria asked

"Alma's basis is the Soul Gem...She doesn't want to take anyone's soul." Maia answered

Maria nodded, understanding why Death was her mother

"I just hope Peter isn't doing anything untoward out there." Maria sighed

*with Peter*

Peter and Madam Hydra where still making out deeply as if they where, in a way, fighting for dominance as they lay on a table. They where grinding their crotches against each other, moaning into each other's mouths as they made out

"... Wow... They're wilder than when I'm in heat." Tigra blinked

"Okay...didn't need to know that Greer." Mockingbird answered with a double blink

"I think it's erotic...Hello Alma." Death spoke before seeing her daughter who raced towards her for a hug. "I better take her away from this sight."

"Good idea..." Tigra nodded "You staying Barbara?"

"I...May do." Mockingbird nodded as Death left.

"The sight getting you all hot and bothered?" Tigra teased as Madam Hydra moaned and arched her back, here body shaking as if she came

"I haven't had a holiday in months...And I'm kind of wound tight most days...So...Yeah." Mockingbird answered

"Did you enjoy that?" Peter whispered in Madame Hydra's ear

"Oh... W... wow... I think I'll enjoy you." She panted with a sexy smirk, her cheeks a bit red with her hair a bit sexily messed up and a small amount of sweat running down her face

"Vice Versa." Peter smiled

"Err...Can we get in on that?" Tigra asked

"Oh?" Madam Hydra smirked cruelly... when the kids and Maria arrived, the blue gemmed child running over and hugging Madam Hydra the second she was seen

"I hope you weren't "getting along" TOO well." Maria asked

"Why? Jealous?" Madam Hydra smirked

"Are you and Daddy going to be married soon?" Chi asked excitedly

"You know what? That sounds like good idea." Madam Hydra smirked

"Daddy!" the kids jumped to Peter...Except for Alma, who was still with Death.

Kobik smiled as her eyes glowed, as the eyes of a few siblings as they whispered while hugging Peter. Suddenly wedding rings appeared on the adults fingers

"Whoa...That...That's quick." Peter spoke, looking at his left hand ring finger, seeing a golden ring with an engraving of a spider.

Madame Hydra had a silvery metal ring with a green malachite sphere embedded in the centre.

Tigra had a golden ring with an amber stone, in the shape of a rhombus

Mockingbird had a white gold ring with an engraving of a bird on it.

Death had a golden that was shaped as a pair of raven wings with onyx crystals for eyes

And finally Maria had a platinum ring with an eagle engraving

And what's more all of them could remember getting married, the women remembering their one on one marriages with Peter and Peter remembering all the weddings. They knew they didn't happen but the memories where there like they DID happen... except the fact the wedding were like what kids imagined getting married to be and they had no memories of sleeping with each other

"...You kids..." Maria sighed and picked up Kobik with a small smile.

But it made her curious... where they now technically married? She needed to to look for wedding records

"Oh...Daddy..." Death teased as she waltzed through holding Alma, who jumped down from her arms and walked to Peter.

"... Err... yea?" Peter gulped

"..." Alma wanted to speak but was too shy, but she just hugged her father.

"Aw, what's wrong?" He smiled down at her weakly as he hugged her back

Alma was still shy, but she looked up at him with teary eyes and a small smile. She was happy. She just couldn't express it verbally, except with her siblings.

And She hugged him very tightly

"Can we have another honeymoon?" Death teased

Peter froze, blushing

"Can we come?" Maia asked

"Honeymoons are for wives and husbands only." Madam Viper grinned as she looked at her ring. She was married to the head of Parker Industries, giving her access to his money if this was legal

"Okay, I'm back." Maria spoke "And I've got news..."

"What is it?" Tigra asked

"We..." Maria began

Only to be interrupted by Kobik "You're officially married!" She cheered

*Down in hell*

Mephisto was writhing in pain from hearing and seeing this. Fuck you and One More Day, Mephisto.

*Back on Earth*

"... How long? I mean legally." Peter asked, trying to keep calm

"About eighteen months." Maria answered examining the pages.

"... Ah." Peter nodded with a scared smile

"That's good...Husband..." Madame Hydra purred

Peter was now frozen and sweating again

"Now now Viper, don't be mean to our Spider-Hubby." Death smiled

"In ADDITION...What do we do now? We're not exactly in the most homely place to raise children..." Mockingbird asked

"... Spider WHAT?!" Tigra yelled, recognising what Death said

"... What? You're... Spider-Man?" Madam Hydra blinked in shock

"Err...No..." Peter looked to the side, then back and sighed "Yes...Yes I'm Spider-Man."

Maria's eyes widened that. That annoying Spider was not only the head of one of the biggest companies but now her... husband

"Um...Can you get off me please?" Peter asked Madame Hydra.

"Nope." She grinned, sitting on his lap and grinning in victory

"Darn..." Peter frowned

"Mother...Can you please get off of father?" Chi asked kindly

"..." Viper was silent but seeing her 'daughters' pouting face she did as she asked with a sigh

"Thank you." Chi smiled and hugged her mother.

"So...not that I'm not glad that we're all married...But my place isn't big for all of us." Peter admitted

"Isn't it Daddy?" Kobik smiled

"Mr Billionaires home isn't big enough for us?" Mockingbird asked in disbelief

"Wait what?" Peter asked

"I also printed off our home Peter." Maria answered showing Peter the picture of their shared home

"Holy Cow!" Peter's eyes widened seeing the picture.

"I... don't remember buying this." Peter blinked

"Hee, hee, hee." Kobik stuck her tongue out.

"Kobik." He frowned

"You always wanted a large place for family..." Kobik answered twisting her foot on the ground cutely

"... How did you know that?" He blinked

"...You told us...You always wanted us to have siblings." Kobik answered

"... When?" He frowned

"Not long after you became our parents." Caelin answered

"I... what?" Peter blinked, looking down and rubbing his head

"Is this part of your modified back-story for us?" Bobbi asked

"Yes. We thought...It'd be a good thing." Ren answered

Peter just sighed and couldn't stop himself from hugging them

"Y-You're not mad?" Chi asked

"Nah...No I'm not mad...Let's go home." Peter answered

"All of us?" Madam Hydra asked, mainly at the head of SHIELD: The still shocked to the state of freezing, Maria

"...All of us." She sighed

Viper grinned at that, licking her lips

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pleasant Hill Spider**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews** :

Justafan: Well what can you do when your children are gifted with Omnipotence?

Guest of September 11th: I imagine it was other people's favourites as well.

The Parker family were heading to the location of their home that Peter had bought in his modified history. Which was actually a mansion in comparison.

And he was still overwhelmed and amazed

"Wow...Welcome home..." He chuckled

"Race you to the garden." Caelin spoke picking up Alma and running with her

"Hey! Wait up!" Kobik smiled and followed as she giggled

"They're going to be busy..." Viper spoke, slinking up to Peter "So why don't we...?" She traced up his chest.

"Back off." Maria said, pushing Viper back

"Temper, temper..." Viper pouted

"You played with him back at SHIELD...It's our turn now." Greer answered

"... What?!" Maria snapped in shock

"...She was all over him..." Greer answered

"No, no, no! You! What the hell?!"

"Sorry...I just got jealous. You didn't see what Viper was doing." Greer explained

"It WAS distracting, Maria." Bobbi answered

"No! You are SHIELD AGENTS! Why are you talking like horny high-schoolers?!"

"...We never had much of a good past and Peter let us be ourselves and...WHAT am I saying?!" Greer explained and realised what she had said.

"Oh god... those kids have been trying to make us some big happy family since they arrived, haven't they?" Bobbi muttered

"Can you blame them? Ever since their discovery, they've been sought after by megalomaniacs." Death answered

"Weren't YOU one of the people to SEND a said "Megalomaniac" to find them?" Maria asked

"No. She went after them to try and IMPRESS me. She's a crazy stalker." Death waved off

"Um...She?" Maria asked

"Who do you mean by "She"?" Bobbi asked

"Thanos?" Death said, frowning

"Thanos isn't a "she"...Is...Is he?" Bobbi asked

"Yes she is. It's an illusion." Death explained

"So...Thanos's REAL form ISN'T some big muscular guy that has the face of a prune having a baby with Emperor Palpatine?" Viper asked

"...Where did you hear that?" They asked

"Deadpool."

"AH...He WOULD..." The girls agreed.

"Wait...Where's Peter?" Maria asked

"I think he's gone inside." Viper answered

Inside the house Peter was looking over the various rooms; true some of them were empty, but all of them had the potential to be filled. Some of the rooms were for the boys and the others were for the girls. But the rooms Peter had his eyes on were HIS bedroom and the personal science lab located in the basement which he was currently in.

"This place ... Is amazing." He blinked in shock

The lab had everything he could need to carry on his research should he bring home back to work with him: high speed computers, complicated equipment, test tubes and beakers, water cooling station to help prevent the items from overheating. He could've stayed down here all day...But he remembered Hank Pym and Reed Richards, their constant work would isolate themselves and their family. Peter took in a deep breath and headed back upstairs, he had much more to search. Most importantly his bedroom he shared with his wives.

... Wives...

It was so weird to think that

Viper: the seductress of HYDRA. Tigra: SHIELD's Nekomimi. Mockingbird: SHIELD's mistress spy. Maria: The Director...and to top it off: Lady Death!

Five...GORGEOUS women, all married to him. All of them being together...mostly because of the Infinity Children and Kobik...

He remembered two lives. A world where he wasn't married to them and a world where he WAS. And it seemed like the second was the new reality

It wasn't that he DISLIKED it...It was that he had to adjust to the reality he needed to live in. Hell...He didn't even know if it was JUST Kobik...But...He cared for the kids...all of them. And even his wives...The feelings were there.

He did like all of them, besides Death, in some way. But with Death... he feels likes he's close to her already somewhere

It was like he knew her closer than the others...like the memories of him with her were more "real" than this reality. He thought he had lived a lifetime and then some with her.

That's when he realised she had been there every time. When he held his dying Uncle Ben. When Ben Reilly was stabbed in the gut. When he failed to stop a civilian from getting hurt. When a villain was killed from their plan backfiring and he couldn't save them. Whenever he lost a friend or enemy. Whenever he was about to die

She was standing there, in the corner just out of sight, watching. Either guiding the soul of the dead or being for there for him when he was about to die

'I guess you've always been there haven't you Tara?' Peter thought with a smile saying a name that sounded...Just right for her

He soon found the bedroom and entered, looking around in amazement

The room was as big as a living room, the windows were triple pane for sound proof and protection, the bed was large enough to accommodate at LEAST ten people, there were several dressers and three en suite bathrooms, a walk in wardrobe; and the bed (if you can call it that) was the size of a swimming pool! The shallow one of course.

"Oh god." He muttered in amazement "Calling the squadron...We've got potential pillow fort here." Peter joked in the sheer amazement to detail Kobik and the kids have to their parents

And then two female groans came from the bed

"What the?" He gulped as he approached the bed and pulled the sheets off revealing two...underwear clad beautiful women

One was a C-Cup/D-cup breasted woman with long white hair, pink streaks through the middle of her hair. The woman was Caucasian with soft pink lips and she was wearing a pink and gold bra and panties set, the woman being deep asleep

Next to her was another woman, also asleep and also Caucasian. She had a less super model-esque body shape with less tantalising curves but she was not fat and she was still curvy just more... 'normal curvy'. She had small B-Cup breasts and she had long black hair and she was wearing a set of green and purple underwear.

They were both beautiful... and Peter knew both of them

"Janice...Melissa?" Peter gasped seeing them

"Hmm...close the window...trying to sleep." Janice moaned

These two where Janice Lincoln and Melissa Gold, also known as Beetle and Songbird. Janice was a daughter of a mob boss, a thief and one if Peter's enemy while Melissa was a sometimes friend, sometimes enemy, sometimes SHIELD agent

"Who...who's there...?" Melissa asked as she looked seeing Janice lying next to her.

"Oh... hello Peter." She smiled happily

"Hmm? Peter...?" Janice looked up and smiled happily at him "Oh... you're home. Hey handsome. All done at SHIELD?"

"Um...yeah. You...sleep in okay?" Peter scratched his head

"Yes." Melissa smiled

"We missed you though." Janice nodded

"Well you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." Peter answered

He was freaked out as hell but still... Somehow... Calm. He even remembered his weddings with them

And even their wedding rings on their respective fingers.

Janice's was a silver ring with an inlaid amethyst

And Melissa's was an engraved treble clef with a pearl

"Want to come back to bed?" Melissa smiled happily

"Um...y-yeah..." He smiled goofily

"Not in business clothes..." Janice pouted

Peter caught himself and began to undress as Viper walked in

"Well, well, well...looks like I came in JUST in the nick of time." Viper smiled

"Hey Viper. How are the kids?" Janice asked

"Playing outside. They love the play-zone that's out there." Viper answered

Peter blinked, rubbing his head in slight pain

"Peter? Is everything okay?" Melissa asked kindly

"Yea, I'm fine." He lied

"Does Daddy-Spider need a cuddle?" Janice playfully teased

"Please." He nodded without thinking

Janice, Melissa AND Viper hugged their shared husband; but Viper was hugging his ass more than the other girls.

"Hey!" Peter snapped lightly, jumping

"Sorry...But it's such a cute ass..." Viper teased "That web-slinging did you good."

"Try his abs...hard as titanium." Janice answered

"Or his arms...VERY strong." Melissa purred

'Oh god... How lucky am I in THIS life?' Peter thought in amazement

"What is going on here?" Maria spoke looking at the four

"Err...cuddles?" Peter sweat-dropped

Maria looked at him is disbelief before she made a small motion that CLEARLY meant 'follow me'

"Um...ex-excuse me ladies." Peter blushed before he was goosed on his ass one last time.

Maria grabbed him by the tie and dragged him away

"Ack!" Peter choked as he was being dragged away.

"...How was your trip?" Melissa asked

*With Maria and Peter*

Maria pulled Peter into another room before pushing him away from her, deeper into the room "What the hell is wrong with you Spider-Man?" She hissed

"Besides being strangled? Having a family moment; what's up with YOU?" Peter answered

"Don't act dumb. We BOTH know this world isn't real." Maria frowned

"Maria..." Peter sighed

"No! Don't you "Maria" me! This world is make believe; it's the imagination of seven omnipotent powered children!" Maria answered "And not ONLY where you sleeping with two women who they dragged into this but MADAM HYDRA!"

"Look, forgive me for saying this; have you EVER taken a day off in your life?" Peter asked

"I take a day off and people die." She said simply

"Same with me..." Peter frowned "But...I TRY and relax."

Maria just continued to glare at him in anger

"What do you want from me Maria?" Peter frowned

She just glared at him "Come on, I shouldn't NEED to say it Mr 'Great Responsibility'."

"You want me to ask the kids to turn reality back to normal..." Peter frowned

"I doubt that'd even work anyway." She frowned "But you shouldn't be taking advantage of this and should be trying to find a way to fix everything."

"I'll...Try...I promise to do that." Peter answered

Maria nodded. Her new memories where making her want to kiss Peter but she tried to hold herself back

'I...I have to be strong...I can't let this fake reality change me!' She thought as she and Peter departed.

No matter how much she wanted to

In this reality...She was married, had children...In a wonderful home...It was everything she wanted...But it was a lie...It was all a lie.

'All a lie.' she thought, closing her eyes as she held back tears

"Mum?" A boy's voice spoke behind her, it was Ren and he looked sad...But it wasn't for himself.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked, kneeling in front of him

"I heard..." Ren frowned "Do...Do you really hate this place?" he asked with a sniff

"What? No." She frowned

"Th-Then...Why do you want to leave...?" He began to cry, he tried not to but...He was.

"I don't. I never said that." She frowned, hugging him

"Please...Please don't leave..." Ren cried onto Maria's shoulder "We love you..."

"I never said ANYTHING like that." She said lovingly, holding him close "Oh Ren..."

"We...We don't want to be alone..." Ren cried

"You won't be. We're here for you."

"Th-Thank you..." Ren looked up and hugged his mother. "Don't make her take us..." he whispered

"Who?"

"Th-The Purple Lady..." Ren cried

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pleasant Hill Spider**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews**

Guest of September 21st: Yeah...But don't feel too bad.

blackmoon FierceGods 15: You don't have to worry about Deadpool trying tobreak the family up. He's currently in the Star Wars Story and won't be back for a while. Also the harem is locked...until the later chapters. If you want to read stories involving those suggestions, go check "Spider-Man One-Shots" on my profile.

HYDRA's Hidden Location

Location: Unknown

Population: over five hundred scientists, Ten thousand soldiers and growing.

The entire location was abuzz with news. The scientists had discovered powerful energy wave signatures emanating somewhere from the East Coast of America.

The current leader, Red Skull, was standing with his arms folded behind his back as he waited for a scientist to tell him what was going on while he looked dramatic out of a window

'Where are you Viper? You are NEVER like this.' He thought examining the contents on the other side of the window.

Outside was a random forest but he had been confused for the last few years, even since Viper randomly defected when they tried to kidnap Peter Parker

"Herr Skull! Herr Skull, we have news." A HYDRA scientist spoke entering Red Skull's room.

"It better be good." Red Skull frowned

"It is...We...We have found...IT. The Cosmic Cube!" The scientist answered

"WHERE?!" Skull snapped. He needed that power to destroy Captain America

"It's coming from outside of New York, a large property." The scientist answered "And other energy is there to. Strange energy."

"What sort of energy?" Red Skull asked

"Something...MUCH more powerful." the scientist answered

"Show me your findings." Skull ordered

The scientist nodded and handed over some papers

Skull examined the findings and he noticed that there were six unique energy wavelengths each different to that of the Cosmic Cube.

But all just as strong

If not stronger.

"Infiltrate the property. Find the items and bring them back." Skull answered

"Hail Hydra!" Everyone called and got back to work

*Elsewhere*

Deep in space, a figure was sitting on a grand throne, made of a meteor stone and a golden metal. There sat a woman clad in a blue and gold body suit and helmet-crown. Her face was a deep purple as that was the only part of her body that was exposed, she had bright red eyes and a smooth but furrowed chin; her chest was E-Cup sized tightly covered by her suit but the gold breast covering somewhat amplified it.

She was waiting in boredom. She could feel the gems out there but she wasn't sure

'Where are you...You call to me...but why can't I see you?' The person thought. Now she means "seeing" as in the metaphorical sense, not actual seeing.

"And why has my lover never appeared?" She frowned

"I did what you asked...I removed half the life in the universe, I have done the impossible...why do you continue to vex and tease me?" She frowned

She yelled and punched her throne in anger

As it shattered from the impact she caught a sense of something...she felt that power she held once before...The Gems...The Cube!

"... Earth." She snarled lightly with a grin

She summoned a ship to her side, plotting a course for the cosmic powers she once owned. And she WILL be Mistress Death's Lover

*on Earth*

The kids were sleeping in their "special fort" the entire living-room's worth of pillows used to make it.

Death giggled at the sight, smiling

"Those kids..." Janice shook her head, though she knew it was a harmless chaos.

"Agreed, Beetle." Death nodded, beckoning the black haired woman towards her

The, in this version of the universe, ex-thief walked over to the Entity in confusion. Death smiled teasingly before pulled Janice into a kiss. She understood instantly and returned it happily, the two kissing lovingly

"Hmm..." The two hummed happily

"...You're quite the kisser." Death praised Janice.

"You too..." Beetle responded "... wife of mine." Janice finished, kissing Death again

"Hmm..." Death smiled

*Elsewhere in the house*

Peter sighed as he walked through house awkwardly

Turns out...Having genuine love for his wives but holding back because he promised Maria was a complete strain.

He wanted to show them how much he loved them all the time, and he wasn't just thinking about sex

'Man...Why can't I have a normal love-life? I love my wives...But Maria...I have to promise.' He thought

"Dad." Ash, the yellow haired boy raced to him with a smile

"Hey Ash. You okay bud?" He smiled

"I'm good...Morning." He hugged him.

"Good morning." He responded

He picked his son up, smiling

"Son"...That was a word that warmed his heart. He had a family...

"Breakfast?" Peter smiled

"Please, we're all waiting for you." Ash nodded

"Let's go then."

Ash cheered lightly as they arrived in the kitchen/dining room

"Good morning, all." Peter cheered

And in response each of the family gave their own variation of "good morning"...Except for Alma, who was still not talking, but she waved with a happy smile.

Peter smiled and sat next to her, rubbing her back. He wanted her to be comfortable enough to talk to him

Alma looked up and smiled at him, she knew he was trying...But she lacked the confidence to speak to him or their mothers.

He hugged her gently... before Viper sat on his lap

"Hello husband..." She smiled

"Viper..." Maria stared

"I betrayed Hydra for you." She whispered to Peter with a smile

"HMM!" Peter tightened his lips together to refrain from shouting at the table. "Excuse us...Just for a sec..."

The others nodded, Peter pulling her away

"Oh Peter...So forceful." Viper teased him as they were in the hall

"You defected from HYDRA to marry me?!" Peter gasped

"In this timeline." She nodded in with a smirk "And I must say, you're real sweet and a hell of a lay."

"I...well...You're easy on the eyes yourself." Peter gulped

Viper grinned, putting his hands on her hips

"I'm more than easy on the eyes, husband...We miss you in bed..." She pouted

"Maria made me promise... not to 'indulge' into this world." He gulped

"Why? I've looked into this world. It's much better than ours." She frowned "Plus all of us are happy."

"Wait-wait-wait...You've been looking into this world?" Peter asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Duh. Of course." She nodded

"Any results? Or am I going to have to play a game?" Peter asked

"A game." she winked

"Is this going to be "Twenty Questions" or something different?" Peter gulped lightly in worry.

"Our version of it." She grinned

"...Why do I have a sneaking suspicion that involves "strip poker"?" Peter asked

"Not poker, I don't gamble." She shrugged, licking her shiny dark green lips

"But you don't disapprove of the "strip" part right?" Peter gulped

"We are husband and wife." She nodded

Peter rubbed his mouth area; he wanted to know what Viper knew but...Maria's promise...He wanted to keep it but then of course...Seeing his wife Viper naked...

He was so tempted

"Well husband...What do you say?" Viper asked, unaware that they were being eavesdropped upon by Maria.

"How... do we play your 'strip 20 questions'?" Peter asked, taking a deep gulp

"Well...You ask the questions...I say "Yes" or "No". Every right answer...I strip. Every WRONG answer..." Viper teased

"I strip." Peter nodded

"Oh wow, you're so clever." She smiled jokingly "So... what's your first question?"

"First...Bedroom. I don't want the kids to see or hear this." Peter escorted his wife upstairs.

"Hmm...I love it when you take charge..." Viper purred

She hooked her green latex clad arm around his, following him to their bedroom

'Daughter of a bitch!' Maria thought in anger

"Mother? Are you alright?" Chi asked kindly looking up at her.

"I... yea. I'm fine." She nodded

*With Peter and Viper*

"Ready for your fist question, husband?" Viper teased once again, hoping to make him succumb.

"I... yea." He nodded

"Okay...ask away..." She smiled

"Did you...Figure out how to reverse the kid's powers?" Peter asked

"No." She grinned, gesturing him to take off an article of his cloths

Which was already a problem, there wasn't that many layers he could take off!

"Next question." She smiled

"... Are my Aunt May and/or my Uncle Ben alive and happy?" Peter said, unable to help himself

"...Yes." Viper answered, slowly stripping off her shirt, revealing her bra-covered bosom.

Peter gulped at that, feeling his hardness twitch "Are... there still heroes in this world?"

"...Yes." Viper answered, slowly removing her bottoms revealing her panty covered waist

Peter was blood red in the face, trying to think of anything else he could ask

"Do...Do..." Peter blushed examining her supple body

"Do I...what?" Viper teased

"Do you..." Peter's brain was now going into "instinct mode".

"Do you want to kiss?" Peter asked

"Yes...and SO much more." Viper answered pouncing on him

She pinned him to the bed, kissing him deeply as she threw away her bra leaving her in just her heels, her panties and her elbow length gloves

"Hmm, hmm..." Peter moaned feeling Viper's form covering his own body

She pulled his pants down, kissing his neck

'I wonder what ELSE has changed...?' Peter wondered as he felt his member grow...And it was 12 inches erect!

"There you are." Viper grinned down at his cock, wrapping a gloved hand around it when the door opened

'Anyone but the kids! Anyone but the kids!' Peter gulped

And there was Bobbi standing in the doorway.

"Oh thank god...!" Peter gave a sigh of relief.

"What're you doing?" Bobbi asked with a frown as she came in and closed the door behind her.

"Come on Bobbi, there's more than enough room." Viper smiled at her, moving out of the way a bit so Peter's cock was on clear display

"The kids are outside; you two are having it off up here...Disregarding Maria's promise?" Bobbi asked "...Move up." She spoke stripping off her top.

"Joining in, are ya?" Viper grinned "And just because that stuck up bitch Maria doesn't want to enjoy herself in our situation doesn't mean we shouldn't be allowed to."

"Easy...She's just...A bit wound up tight." Bobbi answered stroking Peter's cock.

"I...I hate to break up this conversation...But...Less talky, more sexy?" Peter asked

"Awwww. Are you so impatient?" Viper grinned

"Given the fact two of my wives are here? Yes, I am." Peter answered kissing her.

Viper grinned, kissing back happily as Bobbi wrapped her fingers around his cock

'A threesome...with Viper...And Bobbi...This is like a dream!' He thought as his cock pulsed in Bobbi's hands

"You're... Bigger than Clint." Bobbi whispered in amazement

"...I won't tell him if you won't." Peter chuckled as he groped one of her breasts.

Bobbi looked up at him and began to lick his cock in long, slow strokes

"Ah...S-So soft..." Peter moaned happily

"Want a taste...Husband?" Viper asked as she exposed her bosom to him

And instantly he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking

"Hmm! Hmm...S-Suck a big boy...So good." Viper moaned feeling her breast being sucked on by her husband, while he's being serviced by their shared wife.

Bobbi took Peter's cock and began to suck on it, as deep as she could

She smiled up at him, sucking softly

'This...is so good...I can't believe this is real.' He thought as he continued to suck and be sucked by two of his wives.

Viper reached down and gasped Peter's balls, rubbing them gently "So full of juicy cum." She purred "Want it Bobbi?"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Bobbi moaned as she continued to suck Peter off.

And then her mouth was suddenly filled with Peter's cum, Bobbi not the expecting it. She felt the torrent of cum quickly fill and overflow her mouth, cum slipping out of the small gaps between her lips and how cock, the warmth filling her mouth and flowing down her throat as she tried her best to swallow all the cum loving the thick cream that she moaned at the taste even if she coughed a bit from the sheer amount Peter released

"S-Sorry...Didn't expect that much." Peter panted with a smile

"Don't worry love...You're young...Virile...And can go on." Viper teased kissing him

Bobbi stayed still, cock in her mouth, for several seconds just swallowing before she pulled back. She released the cock with a 'pop', holding her mouth open to show she had swallowed all the cum

"Oh my god..." Peter gulped

"Ready for the second round?" Viper teased as she went towards his still erect member.

Bobbi, still high on cum, slid her trousers and panties off revealing her blonde pubic haired pussy...And promptly sat on Peter's face, begging for her to be pleasured.

Peter flinched a bit from Bobbi sitting on his face before he began to happily lap at her pussy

"AH! R-Right there...! D-Deeper...!" Bobbi moaned happily

Viper continued to go to his cock...But she felt EXCEPTIONALLY horny...And she rubbed her cunt against his member

"Oh... this is good!" She moaned, slowly bouncing on his cock

"V-Vipfer...Y-Your puffy!" Peter moaned, while vibrating in Bobbi's pussy.

"AH! P-Peter! I-I'm gonna cum!" Bobbi moaned

Peter's eyes widened before cum of the blonde agent sprayed her face

"F-Fuck..." Bobbi moaned lightly falling from his face onto the bed.

"W-Wow..." Peter licked his cheek from the pussy juice

"Ready Spider-MAN?" Viper smiled as she cradled herself over his foot long cock.

"Sure." He smiled, holding her ass slightly tightly, before slamming his cock into her pussy

Viper's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt his cock thrust into her and hitting her womb "AH!" She moaned loudly

"SHH! Maria will kill us!" Peter spoke

"DON'T FUCKING CARE!" She moaned

"V-Viper!" Peter moaned as he grabbed her breasts and felt his cock ejaculate into her pussy

"So... good!" She nodded lustfully

'We are in so much trouble...' Peter panted

"P-Peter...Can...Can you...Fuck me?" Bobbi panted

'SO much trouble.' he thought, pulling out of Viper and rolling on top of her

Peter rubbed his cock in her butt cleavage and prodded against her two holes "Ass...Or pussy?" He whispered in her ear.

"Y... You're choice." She smiled

"I think..." Peter smiled as he thrust in deep into her pussy. The both of them moaning deeply "Y-es...This is a good choice..."

"Peter!" Bobbi moaned deeply

"Y-You're so tight!" Peter moaned as his cock thrust in and out of her

"I love you." Bobbi moaned, kissing him

"B-Bobbi!" Peter moaned as he filled her pussy with cum, as it dripped onto the bed sheets.

"I... love you Peter." She smiled, falling asleep under him

"I love you too..." Peter kissed her cheek

"Hmm...I'll tell you this Husband...Days like this...It's good to be bad..." Viper teased

"... Love you to Viper." He smiled, hugging her close

Outside the room, Maria was standing there; with a heavy sigh...Peter had broken his promise. He betrayed her.

She felt hurt... but she also felt jealous, horny and happy.

She rolled her head against the wall. She wanted to claw her way in there and rant into them...But...She was conflicted. They were a family...This was THEIR home, THEIR family...Why would she destroy it?

And at the same time she wanted to yell at them for leaving her out and then ravish Peter

'I'm going to have a word with Peter later.' She frowned...Although she was getting a slight smirk

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pleasant Hill Spider**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Guests of October 12th: There WILL be more moments of Peter and his wives. And, no: Mary Jane, Felicia and Gwen are only in Symbiote Heart, be sure to check that out.

It was a couple of days later; the kids and their mothers were having a great time being in their little paradise. But Maria was having a fierce debate with herself, on whether snap at Peter for breaking their promise and succumbing to this world...Or to have a quick one with him in the bedroom.

It was driving her mad!

"Mother? are you alright?" Maia asked kindly looking at her in worry

"Yes, I'm fine." She nodded

A small tug came from the right of Maria; it was Alma who was reaching up for a hug.

Maria sighed before she smiled lightly and hugged her

"She's taken a shine to you." Death smiled

"I can see." Maria answered rubbing Alma's back

"Why don't you take a day off Maria? You're no good to us being exhausted." Greer spoke, trying to help her shared wife.

"A day off?" She asked in confusion

"Yeah...It's when you don't go into work and enjoy yourself at home." Greer answered

Maria frowned at that, flicking the cat-girls nose

"Mew!" Greer whimpered holding her nose.

"Oh, that was cute." Melissa smiled

She began to rub Greer's back lightly with a smile

'This is getting a bit uncomfortable.' Peter gulped as he was eating breakfast. "So...What's on everyone's agenda today?"

"Maria's taking the day off." Melissa said

"I...Hmm." Maria began to speak, but she had Alma in her arms...And she was looking at her with her glistening green eyes "... Fine." She sighed

Alma hugged her tightly.

"Dad...Are you going to be working all day?" Caelin asked

"No...Not all day; just until the afternoon." Peter answered

He thought, trying to remember what his job was. If he still owned Parker Industries or if he did something differently

"Maybe you should check your work coat?" Kobik thought aloud.

"Oh...Thank you Kobik." Peter smiled

He kissed her head gently before he went upstairs

"Why did you tell him about his coat?" Ren asked, to which Kobik just smiled

Upstairs Peter saw his work coat, it being a scientist's coat and an I.D. tag on the pocket.

He raised an eyebrow, pulling the ID out and looking at it

It read "Peter Parker. Founder, Parker Industries. Head Scientist."

"... Huh." He nodded, so it didn't seem different at all "Guess Kobik thought this didn't need changing." As he also checked the other pockets and found an ID tag with the symbol of SHIELD on it. "This is new."

He looked over the tag curiously

"SHIELD Co-Director Peter Parker. Head Scientist. Omega Level Clearance."

...

"Oh my GOD!" His eyes widened

*downstairs*

"Why're you smiling Kobik?" Melissa asked the giddy looking Cosmic Cube

And then they heard Peter's yell

"That." Kobik giggled

"What did you do?" Maria asked in a slight worry

The girl didn't say anything and just giggled, Peter walking down a few seconds later

"Um...Maria...can I have a quick word please?" Peter squeaked lightly

"Why?" She frowned

"Just. Please. Quick word." Peter shuddered in worry.

She sighed and followed him "What?" She asked flatly

"This." Peter sighed and showed his SHIELD ID card

As Maria examined the card her eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah...That was my first reaction." Peter nodded

"... What?" She asked

"My eyes widening in shock...Looks like we're Co-Directors..." Peter chuckled lightly

That made Maria's eyes narrowed in annoyance

"Look, I'M just as surprised as you are at this." Peter answered

She just threw the badge at him

"The heck Maria?" Peter frowned "What have I done?"

She didn't say anything and just walked away

"Oh...Way to go Parker...You've made your wife mad." Peter chastised himself

But he then blinked, surprised he said that

"My...My wife..." He repeated

Back with Maria, she was walking upstairs in annoyance. She couldn't believe that this world had her and Peter as "Co-Directors"

That she'd be partnered with that... That... LIAR!

She trusted him! She wanted to claw his eyes out, she wanted to kiss him passionately, she wanted to hurt and love him...

Wait... What?!

"W-What am I thinking? Love? This...This is wrong. It...It's this reality!" She grasped her head

She groaned, rubbing her forehead

'Why can't thinks return to normal?' She thought in anger

*time skip, with Peter*

Peter was working down in his lab, working on a new project that he would be adding to SHIELD's database.

And he was walking in through the SHIELD Helicarrier

Peter carried on talking in techno-babble as he was working on the project...But still, what happened earlier with Maria was weighing heavily on his heart.

He was confused and hurt

They were married, they had their wedding...They were supposed to love each other...But WHY was this so damn hard to figure out?

But at the same time they've only met each other a few times and she didn't like him too much

Maybe Kobik didn't think this through too much?

'I should go apologise.' Peter sighed

As he stood there, rubbing his head, he saw the SHIELD agents walking around

"Director Parker." they spoke respectfully

"Err... Hi." He waved awkwardly

"Are you alright sir? You seem distracted." one of the agents asked

"Well... Yea. Just... Awkward at home." Peter laughed lightly

"One of the wives pregnant again?" Another agent asked

"A-Again?!" Peter gulped in shock

"Yeah...You HAVE seven children." The first agent answered

"Oh... Yea." He chuckled nervously

"I guess some days it IS a bit overpowering." The agent chuckled

"There ARE a lot." Peter admitted

"Director Maria seems to be in a mood. Maybe you need to talk to her." the second added

"She's been kinda high strung recently; she's taking the day off." Peter explained

"Ah, brilliant. She'll be better than Fury...I doubt that man EVER took a day off." the first chuckled

"The others had to FORCE her to stay home." Peter laughed nervously

"Oh-ho...Boy..." The agents rubbed their foreheads "Well...we better get moving. Good to see you, Sir."

"Bye." Peter waved awkwardly. What ELSE was different about this world?

Well...Besides the fact he was: married to the entity of death, Beetle, Madam Hydra and four SHIELD agents and was a head of SHIELD. And had seven kids.

'What ELSE is gonna give me stress?' Peter groaned only for the alarms to blare "Oh what now?"

He looked up and ran to where he had to go

"What's going on?" Peter asked one of the agents

"HYDRA, they've resurfaced!" An agent answered

"Oh! Of fucking course!" He groaned

"Where're they attacking?" Peter asked

"... You're home sir."

"What?!" Peter yelled

*At the Parker Home*

"Bobbi: you and Greer get the kids to safety! Death: you, Beetle and I are on the attack!" Maria ordered

"What about me?" Viper frowned

"You've done enough." She answered, implicating that Viper is still HYDRA.

"What's THAT suppose to mean?!" She snarled

"HYDRA, Madam Hydra." Maria pointed to the army and then to her as to insinuate that they are still in cahoots.

"I DID NOT CALL THEM HERE?" She snapped

"Excuse me! Argue later, kick ass now!" Death spoke, snapping the two out of their argument

Viper sighed, pulling out her gun and shooting at the HYDRA agents

Several members of HYDRA screamed in pain as Viper's accuracy was deadly. Janice took to the sky and shoot at the ground below.

"Come on." Bobbi said, wrapping her arms around the kids and helping them to leave

The younger ones of the kids were eager to go, but the older ones: Kobik, Caelin and Maia, wanted to stay behind to help.

"Come on." Bobbi said, trying to drag them out

"We want to help Mum." Kobik and Maia answered

"No. Get out of here." She frowned

"Come on." Caelin frowned grabbing his sister's arms and followed Bobbi.

"This way kids." Greer spoke

Back on the battlefield, Death was making short work of reaping the souls of the human agents...but the robotic ones were difficult.

Luckily they had Janice, who blasted them. Viper was blasting around with her guns and slashing with her whip

Maria was looking out for any pincer movements, anyone who was going to surround them: she would pick them off.

And she was also glaring at Viper every chance she had

Viper seemed to turn towards her direction, with a killer's eyes and shot a round of that hit behind Maria and killed a HYDRA agent that was going to kill her.

"Careful; that was close." Viper said

"...Thank you." Maria answered

"Thank me later." Viper answered whipping another HYDRA agent.

A large blast of energy shot at them, blasting them back, all except Death. There was Red Skull...And he was holding an exceptionally powerful energy weapon.

It was a: massive black cannon

"The Hydra-Omega..." Viper gasped seeing a working prototype.

"Glad you know our "theoretical" Super-Weapon "Madam Hydra"." Skull smiled darkly

"Yes. And you know if it will explode after two shots without the proper power source and that nothing on Earth gave the needed power!" Viper snapped

"True...But there IS something HERE." Skull answered as the remaining HYDRA agents swarmed over Janice, Maria and Viper. Death had already disappeared from the fight.

"Oh?" Viper asked, pretending to be ignorant

'The kids!' Janice and Maria thought in shock

"Don't play dumb Dear Madam... We BOTH know what I'm talking about. Search the house. They must be here." Skull ordered a good portion of his troops.

"I'm afraid I don't my dear Mr Johann Shmidt." Viper shrugged, hoping Bobbi and Greer got the kids far, far away

"Bind them and put them in our jail." Red Skull sneered at Viper.

*With Greer and Bobbi*

The shared wives and the kids were running into the next town, they had gotten a great start onto hiding.

They soon arrived into a motel, hiding away

"Okay...Head Count: Cube, Soul, Power, Space, Time, Reality, Mind, Tiger, Mockingbird...Where's Songbird?" Greer tapped each of their heads but panicked.

"Here, got some goods." Melissa said, walking over carrying a few large bags

"Oh that's a relief..." Bobbi sighed reassured.

"When can we head home?" Ren asked

"What about our other mothers?" Chi added

"We've gotta help." Caelin added

"No." Greer frowned "We just need to wait here. I've texted your father."

"But what do we do until then?" Maia asked as Alma was holding Kobik's arm.

"We stay calm." Bobbi nodded

"Oh...Okay..." the kids answered, except for Alma who just nodded

"Can we use our powers?" Kobik asked

Greer shook her head "No, no powers right now...Okay?"

"It could make everyone know we're here." Bobbi nodded

The kids nodded and their mother Death appeared next to them "Death? What're you doing here?"

"The house, it's taken over by HYDRA." She answered

"What?!" they answered

"Why aren't you over there?" Bobbi asked

"I had to make sure you were safe." Death answered

Melissa sighed and hugged her, knowing they'd have done the same

"I can go get Peter, tell him where Viper, Maria and Janice are." Death spoke

"Good idea, but be careful. Okay?" Greer nodded

"Of course." Death answered

Death smiled and disappeared

*With Peter*

Peter and his SHIELD troops were flying to the Parker family's home; Peter was dressed in his SHIELD Spider-Suit. The suit was silver and red with black webbing and reinforced sections on his chest and limbs.

He was amazed by the suit but he had more important things to deal with

"Sir, ETA two minutes." an officer spoke

"Good; is everyone clear on the plan?" Peter asked through his mask

"Sir." they answered confidently

"Peter." Death spoke appearing before him

"Death? What's going on?" Peter spoke in relief and worry

"The children, Bobbi, Melissa and Greer are safe. Viper, Janice and Maria have been captured." Death answered

"Skull." Peter snarled in anger

"Yes." Death frowned

"Sir, we're here." an agent spoke

"Go be with them. Tell them that I'm here." Peter spoke

"Of course." Death answered and kissed him

She turned invisible and teleported away

"Let's move." Peter ordered as they leaped into the fight.

Everyone charged together

As the fight continued outside, Red Skull was examining the interior of the house; he was on his mission to find the Infinity Gems and Cosmic Cube...But what he discovered raised his eyebrows. Instead of a containment area for them...He found seven different rooms for children.

"What is this?" He asked, turning Viper who was being held by several guards

"What does it look like Shmidt?" Viper answered with a question.

"Herr Skull, the energy readings are quite strong here." a HYDRA scientist spoke

"You guys are wasting your time." She rolled his eyes

"Herr Skull! SHIELD is here!" a HYDRA scout ran to them.

'Peter...' Viper thought without giving any indication.

Skull growled, grabbing her by her hair and forcing her hair back roughly hurting her

"Watch it Shmidt!" She hissed at him

"You're going to pay for this Viper." Skull snarled

"Looking at the crap you call your face is punishment enough." Viper quipped, imitating her husband, as she smirked

Skull punched Viper in the gut, as he wanted to keep her conscious through each of her pain. "Who's leading them? I thought we had the director!"

"There are two of them. Wow you're out of date." Viper smirked

"RARGH!" Skull threw her into the wall while gripping her hair "Kill all who come here. YOU: find the items!"

"Sorry... times up." Viper grinned, the wall exploding

"ARGH!" the group shouted as the debris knocked most of them out, missing Viper and hit Skull in his head.

Skull stumbled back, his hand coming to his face

Then webbing shot out and ripped Skull's gun away from his grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my wife?" Peter's voice spoke in anger.

Skull's eyes widened in shock

"Are you okay Viper?" Peter asked as his lens widened from their narrow size.

"I'm fine..." She answered

Peter's eyes narrowed and focussed in on Skull who was snarling at him.

"You..." Peter snarled, standing tall

"Worthless Spider...You don't know the power you-!" Skull began to speak but was punched straight through the walls of his home and into the garden, where the remaining HYDRA agents were defeated

"I've got this one...You rescue Maria and Janice." Peter spoke snapping Viper's bonds.

Viper kissed him passionately "Go kick his ass..."

Peter nodded... Blinking as he found she put his hand on her ass, which were in skin tight green leather pants, before she ran off

Skull groaned as he crawled from the ground and then was webbed on his back...Then with a jerking motion he was flung up then immediately down crashing into the ground.

Then Peter walked towards him, cracking his knuckles

"You invade my home. You threaten my family...You attempt to take my children...And you hurt my wife..." Peter spoke in anger and felt his wrists pulse "No...More...Mr...Friendly...Spider." And at the last word his wrists protruded a pair of six inch stingers

He looked down in brief surprise but quickly adapted

"Argh...What...What're those?" Skull groaned looking up at him

"Get ready to find out." He smirked

Skull pushed a button on his suit, causing a nano-suit to appear around him and got up for a fight.

"Knock off Iron Man armour?" Peter scoffed, getting ready to attack

"Enough to fight you with." Skull answered shooting off a blast of energy

Peter dodged and charged, slashing at Skull's chest

"ARGH! RARGH!" Skull yelled in pain throwing a glowing palm at Peter hoping to get a close range attack in, but Peter's speed made it so that he dodged it.

He was able to dodge and strike at full speed, easily dodging and striking in a blur

Skull was punched at least three times by Peter's fists, once in the chest, once in the stomach and one in the back.

But then Skull got a lucky blast at Peter's chest, sending him flying

"HNN!" Peter grunted as he landed on the ground.

*In the HYDRA ship*

Maria and Janice were lightly beaten, lightly bruised and were guarded by some HYDRA guards.

When suddenly... The guards were shot in the heads

Maria and Janice looked up and saw Viper. "You...you're alright..." Janice spoke

"Peter's here. He's kicking Shmidt's ass." Viper spoke as she unlocked their bonds.

And then Janice kissed her, hugging her wife close

"Hmm..." Viper moaned as they broke it "Fancy one?" She asked Maria, who felt ashamed of being captured as well as doubting Viper. She felt like she was as bad as Fury, doubting and suspecting everyone to try and kill or backstab her any chance they got

"Maria? You want to get out of here?" Viper asked extending her hand to her.

Maria was silent... And then grasped Viper's hand

Viper smiled "Let's go."

*Outside*

Peter's fists were bloody, stained from Red Skull's wounds. Said HYDRA leader was bleeding from a cut on his head and a blackened eye, still standing...But swaying from exhaustion.

But Peter had several large laser burns on his body

"Give...Up...Spider..." Skull spat blood on the floor

"...I can do this all day." Peter answered raising his fists like a boxer.

He felt strange when he said that. Like it was something Cap would say

That was even clearer with the way Red Skull's teeth ground in anger

Skull raised his broken laser hand, thinking it can give him one last bolt. Peter quickly webbed it along with the other hand and kicked Skull into the ground knocking him out.

Peter panted, wanting to fall on his knees

The SHIELD agents who were guarding the remaining prisoners picked up the unconscious Red Skull.

Death appeared before Peter and helped him up, taking him to a seat.

"You okay?" She asked, brushing hair out of his face

Peter chuckled "...I've been better..."

Death smiled as the remaining HYDRA agents were escorted away.

She kissed him gently, smiling lovingly

Back at the hotel, Greer was checking the news on their family. Anything based on HYDRA and the results.

"Are they okay?" Korbik asked

"Maybe...I don't know Kobik..." Greer answered biting her thumb nail.

That was when Death reappeared before them, with a smile. "It's over...We won."

The kids cheered, running over and hugging her

"And the others?" Bobbi asked

"They're safe...A bit banged up, but they're fine." Death answered

"Is Daddy okay?" The personification of the Power Gem asked

"He's just finished fighting Caelin...But he's fine." Death answered holding their son.

He smiled, hugging her back

"Come on...I'm sure there's work to do." Melissa smiled as each of the kids picked up a bag.

*Back at the Parker Home*

The remaining HYDRA agents were taken into the SHIELD ship, Peter was stitched up and his wives were fine...Just some bruises here and there. Viper was talking to some of the SHIELD agents...Something about making a "deal".

Peter walked over to Maria, who was by herself.

"You okay?" He asked

"Just...I've been a fool." Maria answered with a heavy sigh

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting next to her

"I was paranoid...Distrusting, ignorant...Stubborn...I let my pride get in the way of our family..." Maria admitted

"Family?"

"Y-yeah...our family..." Maria frowned and looked at him.

And then kissed him

Janice smiled as she, Death and Viper saw them now embracing. "I think we'll be fine now." Janice smiled

"So what were you talking about over there?" Janice asked

"Just a proposition...But it can wait until tomorrow." Viper answered

The others looked at her curiously at that

"Peter...Can you forgive me?" Maria asked looking up at him

"I will...But there's one condition." Peter spoke

"What is it?" Maria gulped

"You apologise to Viper. Think you can do that? And if you do...I'll treat my wife to a wonderful night." He smiled

Maria looked down guiltily, not sure what to do

"Maria...Please?" Peter frowned lightly.

"I... Fine." She sighed

"Thank you." Peter smiled as best he could from his bloody lip.

Maria smiled and kissed him again

"DAD! MUMS!" the kids ran to them

Peter smiled, hugging them all as they tried to tackle him

"You're alright..." Peter gasped happily seeing them all.

"You're okay." Kobik cried

"Of course I am...A bit beat up but I'm fine." Peter smiled rubbing her head.

Kobik nodded before she ran over and hugged Maria

"Are you alright Mum?" Kobik asked her mother.

"I'm fine Kobik..." Maria nodded lightly

She smiled, kissing her daughters forehead gently

"Look at this mess..." Greer frowned

"Skull and HYDRA are gonna pay for this." Melissa added

"Literally." Bobbi nodded

"Don't worry...I'll get them to rebuild." Viper added

"What?" Peter asked

"They are going to rebuild our home. As part of their punishment." Viper answered

Maria nodded seriously

"But...Where're we going to stay until they fix our home?" Ren asked sadly.

"I'm sure Great Aunt May and Great Uncle Ben have room." Kobik smiled

'B... Both?!' Peter thought in shock and happiness

Alma went over to Peter and tugged the remains of his shirt and pointed to herself and her siblings.

"Did...Did you...?" Peter gulped happily, to which Alma nodded kindly

He smiled and hugged her close

Alma smiled and hugged him back happily.

"I guess being the Infinity Gems; the universe goes your way; right?" Bobbi asked Melissa

"I know what you mean..." Songbird nodded

*in space*

Thanos continued to travel through space; she was travelling in her space-ship home. She was alone, Nebula joined Gamora in the ranks of the Guardians of the Galaxy and Korath was off fighting in the Kree Empire.

But she didn't care.

Her Mistress was on Earth. She would have her

'Wait for me my Mistress...I am coming for you.' She thought as she continued her gaze on Earth

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pleasant Hill Spider**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of updates in the past few days, Grey and I have been working on several new story ideas and writing them up for your enjoyment. But since today is Halloween we're is a cavalcade of tricks and treats!

 **Reviews:**

Kite: well we thought Madam Hydra was a better selection.

Justafan: Yep, just wait.

It was later in the day, the family were heading down through Queens and Peter was nervous...In one lifetime...His Uncle died from his choice...Here...Here he was back...Alive. And the thought of it...it was frightening.

It made him happy at the very idea but it being a reality... He was terrified

"Peter? What's wrong?" Death asked kindly

"It...It's seeing Uncle Ben again...The last time I saw him was..." Peter choked up.

"When I took him." Death nodded, hugging him "He was so proud of you before all this. It was also the first time I saw you. I knew you'd grow into something special."

"I-I'm just worried...That's all..." Peter whispered

She nodded and kissed him gently

"Come on Daddy. We're almost there." Maia spoke kindly pointing to a house in Queens...The hope Peter grew up in: The home of Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

He gulped at the sight of the house, sweating

As the family finally arrived at the door, it was Janice that knocked in Peter's stead.

Soon the door opened revealing Aunt May

"Oh hello, everyone. This IS a surprise." May smiled seeing her nephew and his family

"Hello Mrs Parker." they responded

"H-Hey Aunt May." Peter waved

"Auntie May!" they kids cheered, as they hugged her.

May chuckled and hugged them

"My, my...You've all gotten so big." May commented

"Um...Aunt May..." Peter spoke

"Well, no need to stand on ceremony, come on in. I've just put the kettle on." May smiled

As the family went in, Peter had to be pushed in for his stiffness.

The kids went upstairs to get their toys, the wives were going to the kitchen, Peter was left with his Aunt. "So Peter...What did you what to ask me? I assume that's what you want?"

"Um...Where...Where's Uncle Ben?" Peter asked

"He's outside. He's taken up gardening." May answered

"Gardening?"

"Yes...For some reason. Maybe becoming a "grandfather" has made him into one." May chuckled

Peter nodded, unable to see his Uncle Ben gardening

But lo and behold...There he was, not gardening, but just sitting out in the sun with a drink in his hand. He had the same white hair, the kind smile and eyes. "Hmm? Peter! How's it going son?"

Peter was frozen at the sight and the call

"Peter? What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ben commented in confusion but kindness

Peter chuckled a bit, rubbing his eyes

"Look at you now...I'm proud of you Peter." Ben smiled "A businessman, a scientist AND a father."

"Thanks Uncle Ben." He smiled, choking up

"Come here." Ben hugged him, patting his nephew's back.

Peter hugged his father figure back, holding back his tears

Back inside the kids smiled as they saw their father with his father figure. They decided not to cause too much of a ruckus and just play with pen and paper games.

... Until they got bored.

"Bored already?" Janice asked

"Yes" was the collective response for the kids.

Maria sighed and smiled lightly at that

"Well, what would you like to do?" She asked

"Maybe you should watch TV?" Viper suggested

"Can we Auntie May?" Ren asked kindly

"Of course." She smiled

"Thank you." Chi answered as they all sat and waited to see what was on.

Janice chuckled, smiling

"You seven are so well mannered. You must get it from your parents." May teased lightly.

The kids smiled and watched the TV after they thanked their great-aunt. Alma went up to death and gestured if she could sit on her lap.

"Of course you can, Alma..." Death smiled

"Thank you..." Alma spoke softly with a smile

Everyone froze at that, looking at the child

"What?" Alma blushed lightly, feeling embarrassed

"You talked." Viper blinked

"I-I was just shy..." She tucked under Death's cloak.

Death smiled, rubbing her daughters head gently

That was when Peter came in with his Uncle Ben with a beaming smile on his face.

"Hey everyone." He greeted

"Daddy." Alma spoke kindly seeing her father.

"D-Did Alma just?" Peter blinked in shock

"She did." Death nodded

"Well, it's about time. I was worried that she was going to be quiet for years." Ben chuckled

The child smiled at him lightly

*Time Skip*

"This has been wonderful seeing you again." May smiled looking at the family.

"You to Aunt May." Peter smiled

"Don't be strangers." Ben added

"... I won't." Peter smiled

"Bye-bye." the kids waved as they all headed home.

The two elders smiled and waved

As they went back to their house, Maria wanted to talk to Peter alone.

She grasped his hand and subtly led him away

"I guess you want to make up for earlier?" Peter smiled lightly

Maria didn't answer with words, but instead she used her lips to kiss Peter. This was going to be her apology...well...PART of it

Peter groaned but returned it happily

"Hmm...I'm sorry..." Maria whispered to him.

"For what?" He smiled lightly

"For being such a witch." Maria answered, censoring herself in case the kids heard her.

"You are not a witch or any variation of that word." Peter smiled

"But I've been acting like one..." Maria frowned "Can we...Spend the night together?"

"Of course." Peter smiled

*Time Skip*

All the kids were now asleep; Death was currently tucking in Alma to sleep.

But in the master bedroom, Peter and Maria were spending the night together as husband and wife.

"Here we go." She smiled. She was dressed in her SHIELD uniform, Peter being in his Spider-Man suit. She sat on his waist and undid the buckles, dropping the harness from her being, before she slowly pulled the zipper down the front of her suit and gradually revealed her tanned dark skin

"Wow..." Peter gazed upon his wife, his arousal towards her previously and now was justified...She was beautiful

He moved his head between her breasts, lovingly kissing the space between the beautiful orbs as he began to slowly kiss over her chest teasingly

"H-Hmm..." Maria moaned as she felt his kisses caressing her.

"You're so gentle." She smiled at him, pulling her gloves off and slowlyowering her suit more

"Cause I try to please..." Peter smiled, removing his clothes and exposing his hurt body.

"Guess Skull did a number on you..." Maria frowned

"I was more concerned for you." Peter kissed her, whilst caressing her body

"Let me heal you." She smiled, kissing along a cut

"Hmm...Maria..." Peter hummed gently as he felt Maria's kisses over his wounds.

"Yes Mr Parker?" She smiled

"You're a gentle woman..." Peter tenderly kissed her as he cupped her face

She smiled up happily at him

Peter reached down to her pussy and gently inserted his fingers into her; while also lifting her into his arms.

Maria moaned, feeling Peter's hand stuck between her suit and her body feeling the fingers against her pussy

"You're so light..." Peter teased as he lifted her to their bed

"Says the guy with super strength." She teased

Peter continued to tease her pussy, while he kissed her passionately on their bed.

Maria moaned, reaching down to rub his cock

"Y-You're so big..." Maria purred rubbing his cock

"S... Spider genes." He moaned, amazed at how soft her hands felt

"Hmm!" Maria arched back lightly, Peter's fingers finally found her G-spot.

"Oh... Oh Peter!" She moaned

"Are you gonna cum?" Peter kissed her neck down to her breasts

"Not...before you." Maria moaned

"Well then..." Peter kissed her, removing his fingers from her dripping pussy. "I better get on it."

"That you do... Husband." She grinned

He smiled and positioned himself over her pussy, with a single thrust he plunged his cock into her pussy

"Oh... Fuck! So good!" He groaned

"D-Deeper! Fuck my pussy deeper!" Maria moaned as her breasts were mushed upon by Peter's torso.

Peter smiled, grasping her ass to help her bounce faster

"Ah, ah, ah!" Maria moaned heavenly as her breasts bounced, while she bounced on his cock.

"M-Maria...I-I'm cumming!" Peter groaned

"In me!" she moaned

Peter kissed her deeply as he gave a final thrust inside of her pussy, spraying his seed into her.

Maria moaned as she came, hugging him close

"I...I love you Peter..." Maria panted

"I love you too..." Peter responded

*Outside the room*

In the other bedrooms, the kids were being tucked in as the remaining mothers continued making drinks downstairs.

"What a day, eh?" Songbird asked kindly

"That it was." Bobbi nodded

"And it was amazing that Alma finally opened up." Greer added

Viper nodded with a smile at that

"Who's up for a nightcap?" Viper asked with a puckish grin

The others raised eyebrows at that

"A glass of wine..." Viper explained

"Please." Death smiled

"I'll go get one." Viper smiled getting out five different glasses for the wives.

"This looks good." Death smiled

"I think so; it's a...2000 Rose from Nice." Viper answered

"A French wine? Fancy." Greer smiled

Death grinned, pouring the glasses

"Salut." Viper smiled raising her glass

"To family." Bobbi added

"To family." the others clinked their glasses

They all smiled, taking a sip

*In outer space*

Thanos was getting closer; her ship had now come Titan...her old home. And she had Earth in her sights.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pleasant Hill Spider**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shadodemon123: Yeah well...with the Infinity Gems and Tesseract, it IS possible for Uncle Ben to be brought back.

It was the next morning; Peter and Maria were hugging together under their sheets. Their night was a magical one as they felt the warmth of each other's bodies.

Maria yawned lightly as she sat back up

"Hmm..." She stretched out and looked down, seeing her husband still asleep. Her face grew a small smile and then she saw her clock. 7:29

Her eyes widened as she sprung up

'It's half seven already?!' She thought in shock 'I'm late for work!'

She leaped out of bed and raced to her fresh clothes which were hanging in the wardrobe.

"W... What?" Peter muttered as he awoke, stretching

"I'mlateI'mlateI'mlate!" Maria panicked

"M... Maria? What's wrong?" He asked

"I'm late for work!" Maria answered pulling up her zipper in a hurry

"Maria... You signed up for a late shift today." Peter smiled and laughed "They'll call you if anything big happens but you should be fine and don't need to go in until 1 PM."

"I...I did...Didn't I?" She frowned and slumped back into his arms on the bed

"Yes." Peter nodded, hugging her as he looked her over. He found Maria attractive and sexy in her suit, beautiful when she was naked but he found her most beautiful when her suit was open, loose and hanging from her body like this

"Sorry...I guess I'm over-worked..." She sighed

"Yea." He nodded, kissing her neck

"We've got almost all morning...Shall I give you a massage?" Peter continued to kiss her.

"Hmmm... Would you?" She hummed and moaned, surprised

"Of course I would..." Peter kissed her, lying her belly down and began to strip her slowly exposing her bare skin.

He kissed down her dark, tanned skin, loving just how beautiful she and his other wives where

"Hmm...Peter..." She purred, feeling his relaxing kisses

"Yes?" He smiled, beginning to massage her back

"You...are too good to me..." She purred "After everything I have done."

"Hey...Everyone deserves a second chance." Peter kissed her as he continued to rub her back, getting deep within her knots.

Maria moaned, her back arching into his touch

*Downstairs*

The family was having some breakfast; the kids were currently watching cartoons while their mothers were quietly drinking coffee.

"Wow... That was a wild night." Bobbi smiled

"Considering we drank three bottles of French plonk? Yeah..." Greer purred with a smile on her face

"I still can't feel my legs properly." Viper nodded "And since there are seven of us and just one Peter I'm glad we had so many and such good toys."

"I'm just glad the kids didn't walk in." Janice added

"How's your arm?" Greer asked

"Better...Might need some ice on it though." Janice blushed and laughed

The others chuckled and smiled

In the living room, the kids were watching their cartoon TV show about an amazing hero team.

"They are so cool!" She cheered

"...Sam's my favourite." Alma admitted

"The leader? Yeah, she's awesome." Maia agreed

The others nodded, smiling

"Think we'd be as cool as them? Or even our parents?" Ren asked

"Defiantly." Kobik smiled

That was when Death nearly dropped her cup and while she caught it she still split her tea.

'Oh no...She's here!' Death thought in worry.

"Death?" Greer asked

"She...She's coming...She's here!" Death panicked

"Who is?" Viper asked

"Thanos..." Death answered

"What?!" Greer gasped

"She's here. She's entering the atmosphere." Death answered

"Someone get Peter!"

Bobbi rushed upstairs and slammed open the door revealing Peter massaging Maria's back, as she was moaning happily.

"What the? Bobbi? What's the problem?" Peter spoke as Bobbi entered

"You here... To join in?" Maria moaned gently

"No! ...Well maybe later. But we've got bigger problems!" Bobbi answered

"Like?" Peter asked

"I don't know, maybe...Thanos coming to EARTH?!" Bobbi deadpanned

"... WHAT?!"

*Time skip*

"Finally...Earth...Now, where are you Mistress?" Thanos spoke to herself as she saw the oncoming shores.

She jumped onto the planet causing a shockwave as she landed

"I...Am...Coming..." She smiled as she travelled to the Parker residence

Suddenly webbing hit her in the face

"AH! What is this?!" She ripped off the webbing, looking up at the location she thought the webbing came from.

She saw Spider-Man standing there confidently

"Spider-Man? Get out of my way!" Thanos ordered

"Can't do that. You being here is cause for concern." Spidey answered

"And I didn't know you had breasts." Peter joked, making Thanos realise she didn't put her disguise on

"Grr! When I claim the Infinity Gems once more, I'll have no NEED for disguises!" She roared leaping up to him trying to attack him.

"You are NOT touching my children!" Spidey snapped with narrowed eyes, dodging

"Children? What're you talking about?" She almost bounced off the roof and began to fly after Spidey

But in reply she got Peter's feet performing a double gut kick

"OOF!" She grunted as she was falling to the ground, causing a small crater.

A grenade then landed between her breasts and exploded

"ARGH! My chest! That hurt!" She snarled

"That was the intention!" Beetle spoke as she flew with Spider-Man holding her arms like a trapeze artist.

Beetle gave a throw, sending Spidey flipping in the air before performing a drop kick to Thanos' jaw

"GAH! Y-You annoying gnats!" She powered up her fists and shot off a blast of energy

But then some exploding shells hit her legs via Viper and Maria

"I'm gonna enjoy this. This is our day off!" Maria snarled

"Agreed." Viper nodded as Death walked out of the house with the children behind her

"Mummy...Is that...?" Alma hid behind her siblings and their mother.

"Thanos! Stop!" Death snapped

The sound of Death's voice stop and made Thanos turn to her direction "M-Mistress Death!"

"I said stop!" Death glared

"But...I-" Thanos tried to answer, only for Death to glare straight down at her.

Death then walked over to Viper and held out her hand "Can I borrow your whip?"

"Err... Yea... Sure." Viper blinked in shock, giving the green leather coil to her lover

"And can you please take the kids inside so they don't see this?" Death asked

"Come along kids." Maria said, leading them inside

"But...But what about Mummy and daddy?" Kobik asked

"They've got this. Don't worry." Greer answered

The kids reluctantly followed; leaving just Peter, Thanos... and a whip weilding Death

"Mistress Death. Let me-" Thanos began to speak only for her to flinch as Death gave a whip against an inch away of her feet.

"Did I SAY you could talk?" Death spoke sternly

"N... No mistress." Thanos whispered "S... Sorry Mistress."

"... This is oddly hot." Peter muttered

"You come here to my family's home...You threaten to take our children away...And you have the AUDACITY to proclaim it "love" to me?" Death spoke twisting the hilt of the whip in her hands

And then with a strike she whipped Thanos' ass hard

"HMM!" The She-Titan stiffened

"Nice aim Death." Spidey's eyes widened

"Well?!" Death snarled

"F-Forgive me! Forgive me Mistress!" Thanos fell to her knees.

Death snarled and whipped her chest

"HMM!" Thanos whimpered feeling the sting of the whip on her tit.

But at the same time her body shuddered in pleasure

Peter was staring in shock at the events unfolding in front of him

Suddenly black smoke surrounded Death, changing her cloths into those you'd expect a dominatrix to wear.

"Whoa...Death...Know I know why she calls you "Mistress"." Peter gulped, getting hard.

Death grinned as the smoke cleared, revealing her cloths

Death was covered in a tight leather bodice with silvery white string that went around her waist and amplified her already busty cleavage. Her upper legs were exposing her porcelain white skin while her lower legs were covered by kneecap high boots. Her waist area was VERY tantalising almost exposing her pussy, she was wearing long sleeved gloves that went up to her elbow and the top part of her bodice went up to her neck to a choker with only a small skull on it to retain her "death-ness".

"M-Mistress..." Thanos panted gazing up at her.

Death was silent and snapped the whip menacingly which made Thanos crawl over before she licked and kissed boots

"Okay...THAT is hot..." Peter smiled

"I am sorry Mistress... I did not know your situation... Forgive this stupid slut and let her pleasure you again!" Thanos begged

"Good little slut...But you have a LOT more making up to do with your new master..." Death turned to Peter

"Wha-Me?!" Peter double-took "Master? What?" He asked, completely confused... And yet still entranced by Death's outfit

"You're my husband...She's my sub...YOU are her Master." Death explained

"Mistress?" Thanos asked in shock

"Thanos...This is my husband: Spider-Man. Spider-Man...We have our new toy..." Death smiled

Peter was just frozen in shock at that

"M-Master...?" Thanos panted, still kissing Death's feet.

"Hmmm... Good girl." Death grinned at Thanos using the 'correct' terminology

"So...what do I do now?" Peter whispered into Death's ear

"Treat her like the slut she is." Death smiled before she kissed Peter deeply, massaging the massive bulge in his costume

"Hmm...I'll...Try..." Peter moaned lightly "This isn't normally my thing but I'll try." He groaned as Death's soft fingers brushed circles around his cock head

"You'll do fine..." Death smiled "You!" She turned to Thanos with a stern gaze

"Yes Mistress?" Thanos whimpered, licking Death's heel

"Listen to your new Master..." Death ordered "Here's your chance Peter..." she whispered

"I... Err... Suck my cock?"

"Yes Master." Thanos crawled over, slowly pulling his trousers down and exposed his throbbing foot long cock. 'Ancients...He's naturally bigger than my kind!'

"Hmm! Y-Yes Mistress." Thanos began to lick and caress Peter's member

'Oh...Whoa...' Peter internally gasped feeling the Titan's tongue lick his member

It was large and strong, yet still soft, giving long licks across his cock from base to tip

'S-So good...!' Peter pulled off Thanos' helmet and cupped her purple hair as she continued to service him.

He then began to force her to go harder and faster, face fucking her

His entire cock was now being enveloped by this destroyer of the universe! She was taking his member down to the base; all twelve inches!

She moaned around his cock, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, as she let him use her

'I-I'm going to cum! I'm cumming from sucking Master's cock!' Thanos moaned as she felt her pussy ache for him

And as Death whipped her ass once more she moaned around Peter's cock, her juices making the crotch of her dark blue skin tight suit darker and stick to her pussy even more

"Th-Thanos!" Peter moaned as he came straight into the Titan's mouth filling her stomach with his seed

Thanos moaned, noisily gulping down the seed greedily as she continued to cum

"I guess she was hungry for more than power..." Death smiled looking at Peter.

Peter blushed but smiled weakly

"M-Master...Mistress...Did...I do good?" Thanos panted timidly, she was now like a kitten.

"Yes, you did well." Death smiled, patting her head like a pet "You even swallowed every drop! Such a good girl!"

"Thank you Mistress...Master?" She looked up at him with glistening eyes, awaiting her possible praise.

"You... Suck good." Peter nodded, trying to get air back into his lungs

"Thank you Master..." Thanos purred stroking against his cock.

'Thanos...The Mad Titan...is a Sub to my wife...This is crazy...' He thought 'Well... She ALWAYS called her Mistress so I guess it makes sense but still.'

As he was thinking Death was going over the 'rules'

"You are now the family's maid, slut." Death said. Thanos was on her back with Death grinding her heel into the Mad Titans slit through her suit "You serve me, my wives, my husband and our children. You serve the first three sexually and you clean up after and protect the last one. When the children are old enough I will use you to teach them about sex and then you are to give them their first time and teach them, like the slut you are! Understood?"

"Yes Mistress!" Thanos moaned happily, cumming again

"Good." Death nodded before she pulled her heel back and down, cutting open the purple skinned beings suit just in front of her pussy revealing it to the world "Now: beg your master to fill your worthless cunt!"

"Master...Master; fill this worthless maid's cunt! Fill my worthless hole with your glorious seed!" Thanos exposed her pussy to Peter, using her fingers to show Peter her hole she wanted filled.

"...Good little maid..." Peter smiled, rubbing his cock and aimed it for her pussy.

He moaned, pushing past the soft purple lips as his cock entered her tight pussy

"AH! Y-You're so TIGHT!" Peter moaned as he began to ravage her purple skinned pussy

"Th-Thank you Master!" Thanos moaned

Death grinned, rubbing her own pussy

"Death...Put her lips to use..." Peter smiled eyeing Thanos' mouth, continuing to thrust inside the Mad Titan's pussy

"Oh...Teach our maid her place..." Death smiled

She grinned, pushing her face against her pussy

"Lick your Mistress's pussy...Slut..." Peter ordered as his cock plunged deep within the Titan's pussy

Thanos moaned, lapping at Death's white pussy happily

"Hmm...Deeper...Stick your tongue...RIGHT in there...!" Death moaned lightly

Thanos did as she was told, moaning happily

"F-Fuck...I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna CUM!" Peter moaned as he filled Thanos's pussy with his seed, flooding it so it began to spill out.

Death moaned, cumming

"Hmm...!" Thanos moaned as she felt her pussy being filled with her new Master's cum.

And she happily licked up her Mistress cum as well

"I...I think...Our family...Is gonna have fun with you..." Peter panted happily.

Thanos grinned up at him, proud of that

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Epilogue

**Pleasant Hill Spider**

 **Epilogue**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Lets Do that Again: 1) Um...More like Terraxia (Thanos' created lover) Or Veranke (Skrull Queen) if that's who you mean. 2) Nope. Last chapter dude.

Shadodemon123: Thanks for your continued support dude.

It was over a month since Thanos had become the maid of the house. The kids seemed to like her, after Death explained that she was going to be the maid and had no intention of using them for their power. And to keep her in her place, Death was keeping an eye on her...With the added promise of "discipline" when it was an appropriate time

The kids were also told that Thanos would be their 'toy' when they were older if they behaved, and that made them excited about getting payback

Peter sighed as he had his cup of coffee to wake him up. He was feeling a bit guilty for not seeping with his remaining wives...He wanted to make it up to them.

Well... He had slept with them in this time line, he had accepted the universe would never be 'corrected', but he as who he was, never slept with them

"Peter? Are you alright?" Greer asked kindly

"Huh? Yea KittyCat, I'm all right." he teased lightly, rubbing her neck gently

Greer lightly purred feeling Peter's fingers rub her sensitive spot.

"Oh Peter." She purred

"Hey, easy you two. The kids are here." Janice warned them

"Sorry." Peter chuckled, letting go of Greer which made her pout

"I'll fix it back in bed." He whispered in Greer's ear, making her purr with love.

She smiled at him and kissed his lips lovingly

"Hee-hee." Alma smiled seeing their parents kiss happily.

Peter laughed with a smile

"Isn't it time for cartoons for you?" Peter asked kindly

The kids pouted but obeyed

As they left, Alma tugged on her father's arm and quickly kissed his cheek then ran off in a giggle.

Peter smiled, chuckling gently

"She's a good kid." Bobbi smiled looking at Peter.

"Yea." He nodded, kissing her

"Mistress, shall I take my leave?" Thanos asked kindly

"Yes. Go dust the house. We want it clean for tonight's party." Viper nodded with a smirk, clapping

"Yes Mistress." Thanos bowed and left to dust.

"I never thought that'd happen in my life." Maria spoke

"What? That Peter tamed the Mad Titan or the make her, our maid?" Melissa smiled

"Both." Maria chuckled

She looked at the clock and sighed, standing up "Well... I need to get to work."

"Well...I'll see you later hon." Peter kissed her.

Maria smiled, giving her other lovers a kiss before she went to say goodbye to the kids

"So Mr Parker...Shall we vacate to our bedroom?" Melissa smiled

"Sure." Peter smiled

"Sorry, I've got work to." Bobbi pouted "And I wanted to be in on the orgy."

"You'll be in the next one." Janice promised

"I hope so." She sighed, kissing them and left.

"So it's...You, Me, Janice and Greer." Peter smiled, pointing to himself, Melissa and the remaining wives.

"Where's Death?" Melissa asked

"And where'd Viper go?" Greer blinked

"Dunno...Maybe they went to work." Janice thought

*with them*

The two Dominatrix's moaned as they hit a wall, making out furiously as they ground their bodies against each other

*With the others*

"Probably." Peter nodded in agreement

"Well Mr Parker...? Are you going to show your lovers a good morning?" Janice teased

"A good DAY. Let Thanos deal with the kids." Peter smiled

"Good idea." Greer agreed, to which Thanos came in dusting the room.

"What?" She asked

"Thanos, go keep an eye on the kids. And make sure, they don't come up to our room." Peter ordered

"Yes Master." The female titan nodded and did just that.

Peter smiled at that

"It's nice having her around." Janice chuckled

"Now Mr Parker...Make us..."Happy"." Greer purred

"Will do." Peter smiled as they all went upstairs

As they went upstairs to their room and then they slammed the door behind them. Their combined passion made for quite the moaning as they went towards their bed, passionately kissing each other on the way until they collapsed onto the bed, Peter being on the bottom.

That, admittedly, knocked the wind out of him but he didn't stop

"Sorry Peter." Janice apologised

"N-No problem...I'm alright." Peter kissed her as he groped Greer's ass gently

The tiger girl purred at that, smiling

"Hey...What about me?" Melissa frowned

"I have a free hand..." Peter smiled

"Hmm..." Songbird smiled as she lowered her pussy onto Peter's skilled fingers and moaned as she felt him enter her.

The left out Janice, who pouted

"Don't be sad...I've got another limb for you to keep you company." Peter smiled indicating his hard foot long cock.

"Who's says I'm wet enough?" She grinned, placing her hips over his face

"Naughty girl." Peter smiled licking her pussy and clit, making his shared wife moan.

"Oh Peter!" Janice moaned

Peter's tongue and fingers began to prod against their G-spots on their person and Greer was getting like a jungle cat in heat. She wanted her husband's cock inside her.

And so... She jumped on Peter's lap, his cock spreading his pussy open wide

Peter moaned feeling Greer's warm jungle cat pussy. His moans went straight into Janice's pussy and his fingers curled within Melissa's vagina making the three moan happily.

"F-Fuck my pussy My Mate!" Greer moaned thrusting her pussy down on him "Make me cum with your magnificent cock!"

Peter thrust in and out if her awkwardly, trying to focus on all his girls

"P-Peter...I-I'm gonna cum!" Melissa moaned happily, cumming from Peter's fingers.

"S-Same here...God, your tongue!" Janice moaned kissing Melissa passionately

Peter lapped up Janice's cum as he continued to rub Melissa's pussy

"P-Peter...I-I'm gonna cum. M-Mount me...Like an animal!" Greer begged

Peter nodded, doing as she wanted

He slid out from Janice's and Melissa's embrace and pushed Greer down into the doggy position and he crawled over her back, thrusting in and out of her like a beast, grabbing her ample bosom in his hands and teased her.

He moaned, slamming in and out of her as fast as he could

Greer panted heavily; her generated heat from her pussy was soothing down, feeling her husband inside her. She was about to cum and fill her belly with his seed.

She screamed in pleasure, feeling his cum enter her pussy

"Gr-Greer..." Peter moaned as his cock left her cum filled pussy.

"P-Peter...So...good..." Greer smiled as she fell to sleep.

"Man...I didn't know my own stamina..." He chuckled lightly as he turned to Melissa and Janice, who were passionately Frenching each other and slightly scissoring their legs.

That got him hard again, loving the beautiful sight

'Not done it like this before...' Peter smiled, gently turning them over so he could focus on their pussies without going from the sides.

He groaned, sliding in between their pussies

"HMM!" Janice moaned feeling their husband's cock between them and teased their clits

"P-Peter!" Melissa moaned as well.

"Did I miss anything?" Peter teased as he thrust between the two girls, stimulating not only himself but them as well.

"So good!" Janice moaned

"Now my wives...Are you ready to cum?" Peter teased

"Y-YES!" they moaned

"Good." Peter smiled as he thrust into Janice's pussy

Janice moaned, cumming

"Ah!" Peter moaned as he felt his cum enter her pussy. Quickly pulling out he plunged into Melissa's pussy to give her the same amount of pleasure.

He soon collapsed between the girls, sighing

"That...was good..." Peter smiled, sighing heavily.

The three nodded, hugging him

*In the other room*

The two dominatrix wives were finished as well, they were panting heavily as one of them had anal beads inserted in them, while the other had a dildo in their pussy.

They lay on the floor panting happily

"Hmm...That was good..." Viper moaned

"You...are adaptive..." Death smiled

Viper winked, kissing her gently

"I hope our family lasts a lifetime..." Viper purred

"It will...I promise it will..." Death responded

*years later*

It had been twelve years since the Parker family inducted Thanos to the family and they were currently at home on their family vacation.

Peter smiled as he walked over the sandy beach

He had gotten buffer and more relaxed. He was currently in a red vest with a spider on the back and blue shorts.

"This is nice." He smiled

"Yeah...It is." Greer spoke from behind him. Greer was wearing a sleek black bikini that respectfully covered her breasts and waist.

Holding her left hand was their daughter, Cleo, who looked like a miniature version of her mother. She was wearing a blue scuba suit but no flippers.

"Ah, hello Little Girl." She grinned, rubbing Cleo's ear with a smile

"Daddy!" the cat-girl smiled hugging him.

"That's my girl...Ready to learn to swim?" Peter asked kindly

She whimpered but nodded, looking at the water nervously

"Don't worry...Mummy and daddy will be with you all the way." Peter spoke as he, Greer and Cleo went to the sea.

"Dad!" a young boy's voice called out racing down to the beach.

"Tyler!" Cleo called out to her brother.

Peter turned and saw a black haired, tanned boy running towards them

"Ty!" Cleo smiled seeing her brother.

"You okay sis?" Tyler asked kindly

"She's learning to swim." Greer smiled

"Don't worry sis. I'll be with ya. I'm a natural." Tyson pointed to himself and reassured his sister.

Cleo smiled, nodding

*Back in the mansion*

"Hmm...Nothing beats a vacation at home does it?" Viper smiled looking at Janice.

"No it doesn't." She smiled, taking a drink of a martini

"Where're the kids?" Janice wondered

"Tyler and Cleo are learning to swim. The others..." Viper smiled and then looked at the ceiling "Being preoccupied."

"OH...Such good kids. Teaching their maid-toy." Janice hummed

*Upstairs*

Thanos was blushing, embarrassed about being in this situation again

"Hello, Thanos..." Ash smiled looking over the family maid in her skimpy maid outfit

"M-Master Ash." Thanos blushed as she almost covered her ass and pussy from him.

"Don't hide." He reminded, Thanos blushing and doing as she was told looking around to see the other kids who 'wanted to play'

"Y-Yes Master Ash..." Thanos blushed removing her hands showing her skimpy panties to the seven.

"Why is our toy wearing such skimpy underwear?" Kobik smiled

"Hmm..." Thanos blushed looking down at the floor, her F-Cup breasts getting in the way.

"Our sister asked you a question...Why ARE you wearing such skimpy underwear?" Ren ordered

"It... Was all that was left." She blushed

"It was all that was left..." Maia nodded whispering lightly

"Well...You're with US...You don't NEED to wear skimpy underwear." Chi added

"Off with them toy." They all said as one

"Y-Yes Mistresses and Masters..." Thanos answered stripping off her skimpy underwear.

"Ready for your first time Alma?" Caelin asked his sister

"K-Kinda scared." She admitted

"Trust me, it is scary, but it is VERY fun!" Korbik smiled

"O-Okay." Alma nodded

"Hmm...? Thanos did you SHAVE today?" Ash asked

"N... No." She blushed

"Really?" Ash asked "Show us your pussy."

She blushed, sitting down and spreading her legs

The kids looked between her legs, seeing the small bit of public hair nest her pussy

"Is... This enough Mistresses and Masters? May I go?" She asked, her pussy wet from being humiliated like this

"Not yet...Do you want to look closer Alma?" Kobik asked to the inquisitive Soul Gem.

Alma was looking straight at Thanos's dripping pussy and nodded slowly

She nervously reached out and began to rub it nervously

"Hmm...M-Mistress..." Thanos hummed lightly as Alma's delicate fingers rubbed against her pussy

"It...It's wet." Alma commented

"It means she likes it." One of her siblings explained, Alma too absorbed in what she was doing to notice or care which one it was

"Hmm! M-Mistress...Y-Your finger...!" Thanks moaned as she felt her pussy being slightly filled by Alma's first finger when she accidentally inserted it into the maid

"D... Did I do something wrong?" She asked nervously

"Of course not." Maia answered

"You're just unwittingly fingering her." Chi added with a smile

"I... What?" She asked, pushing her finger deeper into her pussy

"AH! M-Mistress!" Thanos moaned

"Wow, nice technique." Caelin spoke

Alma blushed, getting to work

"You're so wet...I-I wonder...?" Alma wondered as she slicked another finger into Thanos' dripping pussy

Thanos gasped, her hips bucking

"Our toy likes it...Why don't you show your tits, Maid?" Caelin ordered

Thanos blushed and did as she was told

She had exposed her F-Cup purple breasts to the seven, her nipples were erect from being aroused and humiliated.

And now we move away from that sibling orgy and zoom back to Peter

"Okay, okay, just kick your legs." Peter spoke holding his daughter's float board with her holding it.

Cleo smiled, kicking happily and laughing as she swam thanks to her father

"That's it Cleo! You're doing it!" Greer smiled as she was with her husband.

Peter smiled.

Life was great. Loving wives, great job, amazing children.

He... Was happy.

*With the Authors*

"That... Was beautiful." Luna cried, wiping tears from her eyes

"It was." Grey agreed with a small nod

"Oh god..." Ghost sniffed, rubbing his eyes

"Are you alright?" Catherine asked her husband as she wiped her own tears away

"Just...You don't see happy endings like that...Not often at least..." Ghost admitted, trying to recompose himself.

"Thank you all for reading and we hope you enjoyed this." Grey smiled, waving

"We'll see you later in the next stories." Ghost added

 **The end**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
